Alpha
by Atria97
Summary: Dans 1 monde sans Voldy, les valeurs changent et se contruisent autour d'une autre forme de puissance. Celle des créatures magiques. Deux d'entre elles s'attirent pour s'aimer, mais le chemin est long vers le bonheur. Surtout lorsque la jalousie s'en mèle
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Alpha

Paring : HPDM

Rating du chap : K

Présentation : Voici une fic qui me ressemble. Si vous voyiez tout ce que j'écris…mais je n'ose jamais publier, alors je serais vraiment contente si vous me laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. ^^ En attendant je vous laisse savourer. Bonne lecture. ^^

CHAPITRE 1 : La base pour comprendre un monde

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement alors qu'il sortait d'un sommeil profond. Heureusement qu'il avait changé les rideaux blancs de son lit à baldaquin contre d'autres plus sombres, rouges sombres. Il ne supportait plus la lumière vive depuis qu'il avait atteint sa « maturité ». Une étape majeure dans la vie de tout bon loup-garou qui se respecte. D'ailleurs le directeur, Albus Dumbledor, lui avait accordé un permis spécial pour qu'il passe chez lui sa semaine de transformation. Á la demande expresse de sa famille bien sur. Son père avait tout particulièrement insisté sur les désagréments que pouvait causé un jeune alpha venant tout juste de subir sa première transformation. Il était donc rentré au manoir Potter où ses parents, Lily et James Potter, l'avaient accueilli en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé mais tout de même. Il n'avait pris que dix centimètres, atteignant ainsi le mètre quatre-vingt quatre, et très peu…bon ok, beaucoup de muscle. C'était sans doute à ce moment là que son père avait réalisé que la chaire de sa chaire serait aussi un alpha. En tant que tel, il lui faudrait fonder sa propre meute, avoir pour compagnons d'aventures d'autres loup-garou qui lui seraient fidèles, même le jour où il devrait prendre la succession du clan Potter. Peut être même qu'il pourrait se trouver un compagnon plus…intime. Soit une belle louve ou alors un soumis. Mais il penchait plus sur la première option étant donné que les jeunes soumis non marqués ne couraient pas les rues. Il se demandait aussi s'il pouvait recruter des humains normaux dans sa future meute…

-Harry, t'es réveillé ?

-Deux secondes.

C'était Ron. Son meilleur ami était comme lui, à la différence près que ce n'était qu'un mâle gamma, troisième rang sur l'échelle de la hiérarchie. Lui aussi considéré comme l'un des plus puissants mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec lui.

Il se leva et prit les lentilles de contacts qui l'attendaient sagement sur sa table de chevet. Pas qu'il ait besoin de lunettes, mais il préférait poser ce filtre de lumière sur sa rétine pour ne pas être agressé. Sa vision était un peu trop bonne pour son propre bien. Il tira enfin les rideaux de son lit et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la salle d'eau inoccupée.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Ron était déjà partit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle. Mais il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir Hermione qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

-'Lut Mione.

-Salut Harry !

OoOoO

« pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ??? Ma vie est fini, je n'ai plus aucun espoir d'être alpha. Père va me tuer !! »

Un jeune homme blond faisait les cent pas dans la salle de bain du dortoir des serpentard. Cela faisait deux semaines que Draco Malfoy était aussi agité, faisant grogner ses camarades et en particulier Blaise.

-Mais tu vas me dire qu'es ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Le blond rougit et détourna son regard.

-Pfff, fais pas l'enfant Dray, je ne vois pas qu'es ce qui peut t'arriver de si horrible que çà, je suis sur que ce n'est qu'une broutille.

-Un mètre soixante-neuf…

-Pardon ?

-Je mesure un mètre soixante-neuf.

-Et alors, je ne suis pas tellement plus grand.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas !! Je suis à un mois de ma semaine de maturité. Et je n'atteins même pas un mètre soixante-dix.

-Et en quoi c'est si grave ?

Draco laissa échapper une plainte avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre. Comment son père réagirait fasse à sa physionomie presque androgyne ? Chez les loups-garous, la physionomie était un indice pour connaître son rang dans la hiérarchie avant la maturité. Á ce stade il ne pouvait pas mieux espérer qu'être un oméga. L'échelon le plus bas sur l'échelle. En fait, il était désespéré.

Bon c'est vrai que la hiérarchie n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance quand on ne faisait pas partie d'un clan, comme son père qui avait toujours fait cavalier seul, jusqu'à épouser une velane, au grand dam de son paternel. Draco avait ainsi hérité d'une partie de sang veela. Peut être que c'était à cause de çà qu'il gardait ce corps androgyne pas vraiment adapté à un loup-garou en puissance.

Il finirait par avoir des cheveux blancs à force d'y penser. Même si, honnêtement ils ne se verraient pas parmi ses cheveux blonds platine.

Il fallait qu'il se plaigne à quelqu'un. Et il voyait exactement qui.

Il sortit de sa salle commune et n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour la trouver. La porte des appartements de son parrain, le si redouté Severus Snape. Il toqua deux fois à la porte et n'attendit aucun signal pour entrer. Severus était assis dans un beau canapé rouge sang devant une grande cheminée où un feu ronflait.

-Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive encore, pour venir me déranger à 6h30 du matin, Draco ?

-C'est une catastrophe, Parrain. Mon anniversaire est le mois prochain et je ne suis pas près.

-Calme-toi, Draco. La pleine lune n'apparaîtra que deux jours après, tu auras le temps de te mettre en condition pour ta première transformation.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, Sev !! Je mesure un mètre soixante-neuf !!!!!! Et je n'ai pas grandi d'un centimètre depuis…depuis longtemps. Ma maturité est prévue le mois prochain et je ne fais même pas un mètre soixante-dix.

L'homme brun le regarda un instant avant de pouffer élégamment de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle là-dedans ! Même Potter mesure un mètre soixante-dix et quelques.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il mesure dans les mètres quatre-vingt, Draco.

-QUOI ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faisait MA TAILLE il y a à peine un…ou peut être deux… ans.

-Effectivement. Monsieur Potter a été victime d'une…poussée de croissance.

En fait, Severus savait pertinemment ce qui était arrivé au rejeton Potter. Ce dernier dégageait une odeur et une aura que seules les créatures magiques comme lui pouvaient sentir. Et en tant que vampire, le maître des potions pouvait dire qu'Harry était devenu un loup-garou. Un puissant loup-garou. Il préférait ne pas dire à son filleul que son camarade, qu'il disait détester mais qu'en fait il admirait, était à présent un bel alpha. Il avait très vite comprit qu'au fond de lui, Draco ne détestait pas Potter. Il l'admirait, peut être en était-il un peu jaloux mais il ne le haïssait pas.

-Une poussée de croissance ? Il a prit quoi ? Quinze centimètres ? Et tu appelles çà une « poussée de croissance » ?? Il a prit une potion de géant ou quoi ?

-Draco, tu dois savoir que dans cette école, on retrouve différentes créatures magiques, tu le sais non ?

-Oui, j'ai appris, pour ma plus grande horreur, que Lovegood était une nymphe. Que Blaise est un veela-vampire, du moins quand il aura reçut son héritage magique et que la famille Weasley…était une famille de loups-garous, renifla t-il avec dédain.

-Parce que tu ne le savais pas ? Dire que Ginny Weasley vient tout juste de recevoir son héritage elle aussi.

-C'est pas juste, elle a reçut son héritage plus tôt que moi.

-Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce genre de chose. C'est comme pour la puberté des humains. Elle commence à différents moment pour chaque individu.

-Ouais ben c'est injuste…

Severus sourit doucement. Draco avait autant hâte d'y être, qu'il redoutait sa semaine de maturité.

-Eh bien, je voulais en venir au fait que Potter est aussi un loup-garou ou plutôt un lycan. Et qu'il a reçut son héritage magique il y a deux ans, lorsque vous étiez en 5ème année.

-Quoi ? Impossible. Je l'aurais remarqué.

-C'est pourtant vrai, Dray.

-Mais il…il est de quel rang ?

OoOoO

-On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à la question du rouquin.

-DCFM…avec les serpentards.

Harry grogna pour la forme avant de diriger son regard vers la table des serpentards. Draco Malfoy venait tout juste de s'installer. Étrange quand on savait le dernier né des Malfoy toujours à l'heure.

-Malfoy arrive bien tard aujourd'hui.

-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'air préoccupé, dit Hermione.

-Je ne sens pas son aura, çà veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore passé sa maturité.

-Maturité ? Attends tu veux dire qu'il est un…

-Tu ne savais pas ? Ce n'est pourtant pas un secret. Malfoy père est un lycan lui aussi. Narcissa, sa mère, est une vélane. Ca fait donc de Draco un lycan…un peu spécial.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas un loup-garou veela ? Ce serait logique non ? demanda Hermione, qui pour une fois était celle qui avait le moins de connaissances dans le groupe.

-Eh bien en quelque sorte c'est ce qu'il est. Mais son sang de lycan prend le pas sur celui de veela. Et bien qu'il garde quelque caractéristique des veelas, il est avant tout un loup.

-Je vois.

-Un loup ? Çà ?! Ne me fais pas rire, il ne serait même pas capable de battre Ginny.

-Hey, fit la concernée.

Puis elle regarda un instant vers la table des verts et argents.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il est…qu'il n'a pas la carrure qu'on attend généralement pour un loup-garou.

-Moi je dis que çà lui donne un charme. Il est mignon. Sa carrure change des Mr. Gros-muscles que je côtoie tout les jours. Dit-elle en coulant un regard vers ses deux amis mâles.

Ron regarda Hermione, horrifié que son amie puisse tenir de tels propos. Harry lui, faillit s'étrangler en avalant une bouchée de sa tartine beurrée à la confiture de fraise.

-Moi, quand je pense au cours de DCFM je pense surtout au professeur Ombrage. Dit Neville pour changer de sujet.

Il ne pouvait pas mieux plomber l'ambiance.

Le professeur Ombrage avait finalement gardé son poste au sein de l'école, mais elle se partageait les cours avec le professeur Lupin. De même que Mcgonagall devait se partager les cours avec Sirius Black, qu'elle formait en vue de sa retraite prochaine. Ainsi Rémus enseignait aux élèves de première, seconde et troisième année. Alors qu'Ombrage se chargeait des autres. Harry étant en septième année, il avait eut la joie de constater qu'elle était son professeur.

Quand en plus il savait qu'elle avait horreur des « hybrides »… C'était limite si elle ne cherchait pas à le tuer.

C'est donc avec l'énergie d'un condamné à mort qu'il se rendit en cours, après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner.

OoOoO

Draco n'avait pas faim. Il n'était venu prendre son petit-déjeuner que pour pouvoir observer discrètement Potter et toute sa clique. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que la plupart d'entre eux était des créatures magiques. Les Weasley et Potter était, comme lui, des loups-garous et Longdubat était un descendant de nymphe, ce qui expliquait son affinité avec les plantes. Seule Granger était une sorcière mais vu les regards que lui lançait le dernier né mâle des belettes, il doutait sincèrement que sa descendance le soit aussi.

Il avait alors mieux détaillé Potter. Un alpha. C'était un alpha qu'il avait sous les yeux. Draco avait toujours été celui qu'on admirait, mais là… Il avait perdu. Il savait très bien que lui ne serait pas un alpha. Le simple fait que ses deux parents ne soient pas des loups-garous lui avait ôté l'espoir d'être un leader plus tard.

Dans le monde magique, les deux races les plus craintes et respectées étaient sans doute celles des lycans et des vampires. Les lycans étaient les premiers loups-garous à être apparu, à l'aube des temps. Il n'en restait que peu, et ces derniers se reproduisaient entre eux pour ne pas souiller le sang de la race. Ainsi Potter avait des parents lycans, et pas n'importe lesquels. Son père était le chef du clan Potter, le clan des lycans. Avec son patrimoine génétique, Harry le dépassait largement en force et en puissance.

Et il en était énervé. Pas parce que Harry le surpassait, non, mais parce que c'était censé l'énerver mais en fait, tous ce qu'il ressentait était de l'admiration pour le brun. Brun avec qui il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu.

Même s'il devait admettre que Potter avait…changé en bien. En fait pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard auraient plutôt utilisé le terme : « était devenu une bombe sexuelle » mais premièrement il n'était pas une fille, et deuxièmement il était un Malfoy.

Beaucoup rêvaient de se trouver contre ce torse large et chaud, à palper ses fesses bien galbées tandis qu'il vous susurrait à l'oreille d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, des promesses d'une folle nuit de luxure. Ou qu'il vous embrassait à vous faire perdre la tête, c'était au choix.

« Torse chaud ? Fesses galbées ? Désir ? Luxure ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai pu associer ces mots à Potter !!! C'est pas possible, je deviens fou. Non, je suis juste fatigué et sous le choc de ce que j'ai appris, c'est rien Draco. »

C'est sur ces pensées aussi réconfortantes que possible qu'il regarda les célèbres griffondors quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours. Lorsqu'il avisa l'heure, il se dit qu'il devait peut être faire pareil…

OoOoO

Il sentait comme un feu ardent couler dans chacune de ses veines. La douleur était insoutenable.

Sous sa peau, ses os se déplaçaient, agrandissant sa cage thoracique où un cœur puissant battait la chamade, allongeant des membres déjà taillés pour un athlète. Son corps devenait plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Moins humains aussi.

Il était allongé dans une salle des cachots, humide, froide mais reculée et donc intime. Personne ne viendrait le déranger pendant sa transformation. Il avait l'impression d'être par terre depuis des heures, perdant le fil du temps sous la douleur.

Mais soudain, tout cessa.

Sa respiration se faisait lourde, il avait envie de dormir, mais il n'avait plus mal. Doucement il se releva et fit quelques pas pour retrouver ses repères. Il n'était plus le même. Il voyait parfaitement dans le noir, percevait des sons infimes, des odeurs qu'il ne sentait pas auparavant. Il était devenu un loup magnifique. Un loup puissant aux yeux d'acier et à la robe cuivrée. Un alpha.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent dans le silence, faisant hurler ses oreilles sensibles. Quelqu'un approchait. Une femme, selon le bruit de ses pas.

-Cédric ? Cédric tu es là ?

Elle s'avança lentement, tout en scrutant attentivement chaque recoin de l'endroit.

-Je suis là, Hannah

Elle se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme apparu derrière elle. Il avait réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à se retransformer en vitesse.

-Tu…je m'inquiétais. Tu as disparu depuis hier.

-C'est bon. Rentrons.

-Ok, euh…Cédric ?

Elle était décidément exaspérante. Il aurait tellement aimé la faire taire... là, maintenant.

-Oui ?

-Tu…tu as réussi ? Je veux dire…

-Pour ma maturité ? Tu pensais quoi au juste ? Bien sur que j'ai réussi. Maintenant viens, ou je te laisse ici.

Elle le rejoignit, frissonnante. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait bien changé. Et pas que physiquement…

Á suivre…

Premier chapitre terminé. Alors maintenant place au bla bla.

Tout d'abord, es-ce que je peux continuer cette fic ? Elle vous plait ? Si oui, ce serait cool de laisser une tite review. Çà encourage vachement ces ptits trucs là. ^^

Ensuite, es-ce que je dois prendre une béta pour cette fic ? Parce que si oui, je peux comprendre, mais les parutions seront plus espacées.

Pour finir, es-ce que je vous préférez que le nom de notre blond préféré soit Draco ou Drago ? Parce que moi j'aime les deux et j'ai tendance à changer en cours de fic.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans 5 jours étant donné que vous voulez sans doute vous faire une idée rapide de ce qu'elle va donner plus tard. Après les parutions se feront plus espacées. Au mieux toutes les semaines. Au pire toutes les deux semaines.

A plus !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Alpha

**Paring** : HPDM (Attention aux homophobes : slash, maladie ultra contagieuse, veuillez quitter cette page pour votre sécurité mentale, merci !!)

**Rating** : K+ (très légère scène gore au début)

**Disclaimer** : Je vais pas m'amuser à le dire un million de fois, si vous avez pas encore comprit que je me fais pas de fric avec l'univers de JKR…-_-'

**Présentation** : Voici le deuxième chapitre (enfin ?). Je suis super contente d'avoir reçu plus de 10 reviews pour le premier. J'espère que j'en aurai autant cette fois-ci. ^^ Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de préciser que, pour des raisons techniques évidentes, Cédric à le même âge qu'Harry. Çà dérange pas j'espère ?! Bonne lecture.

**RAR**

Un grand _**merci**_ à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre, et en particulier à **li-san**, **kaylee**, **kimika su**, **adenoide**,** Kyt** et **vega** à qui je ne peux pas répondre (je crois que c'est interdit de le faire sur le chapitre). Si je peux, je le ferai la prochaine fois, alors tenez moi au courant.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : Tension**

L'air frais de la nuit caressait sa robe si chaude. Il était tapi dans l'ombre, tous les muscles de son corps tendus, prêts à attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Il bondit enfin, sans mouvement superflu, il s'élança à la poursuite de sa pauvre proie. Elle n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait. Mais elle se débattait avec la mort. Il accéléra et ses crocs se refermèrent sans pitié sur une des pattes de la créature.

Un hurlement de bête blessée retenti dans la nuit quand d'un puissant mouvement de la tête, la patte fut arrachée, répandant un fluide écarlate autour d'elle.

Sa proie ne pouvait plus fuir. C'était à la fois décevant et excitant. Il pouvait ainsi mieux profiter de sa détresse. Il pouvait sentir la peur se dégager de tous les pores de sa peau. Il approchait doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais ses crocs acérés se refermèrent sur sa nuque en un rien de temps et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le renard retomba, la nuque brisée, mort.

Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Ce soir là, sous la lune ronde et brillante, un puissant hurlement retentit dans le silence de la forêt interdite, faisant trembler ses habitants.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry complètement HS que Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent à la Grande Salle.

-Eh ben, mon vieux. T'es au courant que t'as vraiment l'air d'avoir la tête dans le cul ?

-Tu as encore passé la nuit dehors je suppose. Tu as au moins fais ton devoir de DCFM j'espère ? Le réprimanda Hermione. Tu sais, celui où on devait classer les « hybrides » selon leur dangerosité.

-Bien sur Mione, en premier il y a les lycans, en deuxièmes les vampires ex éco avec les loups-garous. Tu vois, je connais ma leçon et je peux même faire une démonstration à cette chère Ombrage. Je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie d'expérimenté la dangerosité d'un jeune lycan mâle alpha. Susurra Harry sous les rires de Ron.

Hermione se contenta de renifler, pas vraiment d'accord mais tout de même amusée par la perspective. Elle replongea ensuite dans le livre qu'elle avait emprunté la veille à la bibliothèque.

« Les créatures sombres – Volume 3 »

Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait déjà lu, des révélations surprenantes, et même un peu effrayantes. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait du aller chercher ce livre dans la réserve. Oui, çà avait décidément du bon d'être un rat de bibliothèque. Madame Pince la laissait maintenant aller et venir dans la réserve, à condition bien sûr qu'aucun autre élève ne la voit.

Dans le livre, il était dit que parmi toutes les créatures sombres, la plus dangereuse était le lycan à cause de son impulsivité. Cette espèce était réputée pour être à la fois très tendre et très violente. Et leur dangerosité venait du fait que personne ne pouvait prévoir quand ils passaient d'un état à un autre. Les alphas en particulier, étaient ceux dont il fallait constamment se méfier, à cause, cette fois-ci, de leurs instincts de dominant. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami qui soufflait d'un air désespéré sur son café trop chaud. Qui aurait cru qu'à l'intérieur se cachait une bête féroce, capable de tuer sans états d'âme ?

D'un autre côté, les lycans n'étaient pas les plus puissants. Enfin si, mais dans le classement, il était dit que les plus puissants étaient, en première position les vampires et les lycans. Venaient ensuite les elfes noirs, en deuxième position. Ces trois espèces avaient la particularité d'être les plus rusées et les plus intelligentes, même si elles cachaient bien souvent leurs aptitudes. Leur faculté à raisonner si bien associée à leurs pouvoirs en faisait des tueurs redoutables. Mais pas forcément dangereux, du moins pour les elfes noirs.

Hermione étudia alors le cas des loups-garous en regardant Ron s'empiffrer, mi-dégoutée, mi-attendrie.

Les loups-garous était classés troisième dans le top des créatures sombres les plus dangereuses. Parce qu'on en rencontrait beaucoup, parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se contrôler lors des nuits de pleine lune contrairement aux lycans, parce qu'en bons toutous ils aimaient chasser les petits chatons égarés…bref, ils étaient dangereux. Elle frissonna en songeant qu'elle…était…amoureuse…de l'un d'entre eux. C'était dur à penser, mais elle n'allait pas non plus se voiler la face.

Les loups-garous n'étaient, par contre, que cinquième dans le top cinq des plus puissants, juste derrière les veelas supérieurs. La raison venant surtout de leur incapacité à réellement raisonner lorsqu'ils sont transformés, qui leur faisait commettre bourde sur bourde. Mais aussi du fait que naturellement, les trois premiers étaient beaucoup…vraiment beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de s'étrangler.

-Dépêchons nous. Les cours commencent que dans vingt minutes mais comme la salle se trouve à l'autre bout du château et que je n'ai aucune envie de courir… et encore moins avec vous.

Les garçons sourirent. Ils avaient un peu tendance à oublier qu'Hermione n'était qu'une humaine, mais elle se chargeait toujours de leur rappeler gentiment. Aussi ils s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Au moment où Harry allait passer les lourdes portes de chênes, quelqu'un s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un avec une odeur très particulière.

-Cédric. Siffla t-il

-Tiens, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru ni voulu te voir de si bon matin.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est réciproque, Diggory, fit Ron un peu plus menaçant que son ami brun.

Il avait très bien senti la tension entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

-Tu devrais apprendre à tenir tes chiens en laisse, Potter. Il pourrait leur arriver des choses fâcheuses.

Et sur ce, il continua son chemin sous le grondement sourd d'Harry.

Hermione relâcha son souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé retenir, et marcha à la suite de ses amis qui s'étaient remis en route, dans un silence pesant. Même Ron, qui habituellement l'ouvrait même dans les pires moments, restait muet comme une carpe face à l'énervement du lycan. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais lui percevait très bien les sons qui faisaient hérisser les poils roux de sa nuque. Harry grondait.

Hermione ne comprenait pas, et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Depuis une semaine, Harry et Cédric se regardaient constamment en chiens de faïence, ils s'envoyaient des piques comme pour tester l'autre et parfois même, elle avait surprit Harry gronder en le regardant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de cours et elle se promit de faire des recherches plus tard, ou d'interroger Ron.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit peu après et tous purent rentrer pour deux heures de torture avec la chose rose qui leur servait de professeur.

-Bien, Bonjour tout le monde, minauda la femme avec une voix de petite fille.

-Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

Seul un certain griffondor s'était permit de ne pas répondre. Ce que, heureusement, Ombrage ne remarqua pas.

-Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos devoirs. Il est inutile de bavarder.

En grommelant, chacun sortit le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient rédigé leurs devoirs. Hermione remarqua que plusieurs d'entres eux n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé les bonnes réponses. Et d'autres n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose.

Elle remarqua soudain avec horreur qu'Harry ne sortait aucun parchemin.

-Harry, tu m'avais dis que tu avais fait ton devoir. Souffla t- elle très bas.

-Tss, Hermione je connais ce classement par cœur, tu crois que je vais prendre la peine de le recopier ?

-Mais Harry…

-Mr. Potter ? Y a-t-il un problème ? Ou est votre devoir ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, un peu trop blanches, montrant ses belles canines, un peu trop aiguisées, avant de répondre d'une manière suave à la femme devant lui, manière un peu trop hypocrite.

-Voyez vous, professeur, je me suis fait la réflexion qu'un tel devoir me serait totalement inutile, sauf si bien sur, je cherche à me vanter en tant qu'être supérieur et dangereux pour ces pauvres âmes humaines. Il est vrai que le sang qui coule dans mes veines est puissant mais de là à…

-Il suffit.

-Toutefois, si vous voulez, je peux toujours vous assistez pour le cours sur les lycans. Je serais raviii de vous être utile, que dites vous d'une démonstration en live dès maintenant ?

-Mr. Potter, je vous interdis de tenir de tel propos dans mon cours. De plus, rappeler à vos bons et sages petits camarades quel genre de…créature vous êtes…c'est inconvenant, vous devriez avoir honte. Retenue avec moi ce soir, Mr. Potter. J'ai la très nette impression que l'on va devoir passer du temps ensemble afin de combler quelques lacunes suite à votre conduite dans la bonne société. Je vais sans doute devoir informer vos parents de votre manque flagrant d'éducation.

-Faites donc, professeur. Mon père trouvera sans doute le temps de vous adressez une réponse entre deux chasses. Par contre, ne soyez pas étonnée de recevoir la lettre depuis votre bureau au ministère. J'ai cru comprendre que le Ministre cherche à faire « marquer » les membres de mon clan et a envoyé une brigade. Mon père choisira un messager parmi l'un d'eux. Oh, la lettre aura sans doute un peu de retard, malheureusement. Le messager devra sans doute passer à Saint Mangouste avant.

- Comment osez-vous tenir de tel propos envers Corné…envers le Ministère ? 40 points en moins pour griffondor. Sortez de ma salle immédiatement. Vous reviendrez ce soir à 19h pour votre retenue.

Hermione le regarda horrifiée. Il avait osé. Encore !!!

Depuis presque deux semaines, Harry ne suivait qu'un cours sur deux en défense contre les forces du mal. Ok, il avait raison de dire que le cours d'Ombrage était totalement inutile, mais à ce point… Ses parents devaient avoir reçu une dizaine de lettres de remontrance de la part du crapaud qui leur servait de prof.

Il se leva et quitta la salle, avec un petit sourire, sans même remarquer les deux orbes grises qui le fixaient avec attention.

La fin du cours se passa sans encombre, et les deux tiers du trio griffondor durent se séparer. Hermione avait cours de runes tandis que Ron et Harry avaient divination.

Le roux retrouva son ami, confortablement installé dans la classe de Trelawney, en train de somnoler, la tête posée sur la table et les yeux fermés. Pourtant Ron savait qu'Harry avait conscience de sa présence. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole en premier, sans toutefois le regarder.

-Alors, comment s'est passé le cours ?

-Comme d'habitude. Elle ne nous a rien apprit pour nous défendre. Par contre en théorie elle est irréprochable, ou presque. Grace à une lecture assidue du livre, je suis maintenant incollable sur les vampires.

-Dire que selon le programme nous étions censés apprendre un sort pour les repousser.

-Oui, mais toi tu le connais ce sort, Harry. Alors qu'en plus tu n'en as même pas besoin. Je m'inquiète plus pour les autres. Les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année je te rappelle.

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon vieux.

Harry grogna et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatigué.

OoOoO

Le soir, le trio se retrouva dans la salle commune.

Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde pour foncer sur le plus serpentard des griffondor, et le secoua comme un prunier en hurlant telle une hystérique en furie des paroles qu'il n'entendait même pas.

-Mais enfin Harry, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fais çà !! Dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée…en partie.

-J'en avais envie c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle enseigne si elle ne peut pas respecter l'égalité entre les élèves, quelque soit leur espèce. Et puis je suis resté poli.

-Poli peut être, mais en tout cas je t'ai trouvé très provocateur. Ombrage a failli faire une syncope quand tu lui as balancé tous ce qu'elle déteste le plus au monde à la figure. Et sans t'énerver en plus.

-Elle n'a pas fait de syncope ??!! Je suis maudit, ma tentative de meurtre a encore complètement foiré !!

-HARRY !

-Oui bon d'accord. Honnêtement Hermione, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite : qu'on lui pourrisse la vie de temps en temps.

-Là je te signale que tu es en train pourrir la MIENNE ! Je me suis battue pour rattraper les points perdus et en gagner 10 de plus. Tu n'as pas idée de comment c'est difficile. Et tu OSES réduire mes efforts à néant !

Le brun sourit. Il savait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui remonter un peu les bretelles. Ron avait déjà décroché de la conversation et regardait à présent la jeune fille hystérique avec un amour dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, Ombrage cherche justement à garder un maximum de contrôle sur l'école. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Poudlard soit autorisé pour les créatures magiques capables de vivre en société. Dumbledor à fait fort, çà a été sa première action en tant que directeur. Et il est très respecté pour çà, car comme vous le savez trop bien, les « hybrides » sont très nombreux de nos jours.

Les garçons sourirent. Le jour où Hermione ne répondrait pas à une question, il faudrait sans doute s'attendre à un tsunami en plein milieu du grand lac.

Soudain le calme se fit, et il reporta son regard vers la griffondor. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il hésitait à l'interroger pour ne pas faire revenir les cris et détruire ses précieux et très sensibles tympans.

-Au fait Harry, qu'es-ce qui se passe au juste entre toi et Céd…Diggory. Demanda t-elle un peu anxieuse en voyant les yeux émeraudes s'assombrirent.

-Disons que Cédric a…changé.

-Comment çà, « changé » ? C'est vrai qu'il a un peu grandi mais quand même…

-Justement, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Cédric mesure un centimètre de plus que moi.

-Et alors ? D'accord il est plus grand, mais que je sache les humains ne sont pas une menace pour t…Il n'est pas totalement humain, n'es ce pas ?

Harry renifla avant de répondre, cette conversation l'agaçait au plus haut point mais Hermione était bien en droit de comprendre.

-C'est un loup-garou.

-Mais tu supportes très bien Ron, alors j'en déduis que ce n'est pas non plus qu'un simple loup-garou. Es-ce une sorte de solitaire qui refuse de te reconnaître comme chef, comme chez les éléphants ? Á moins que ce ne soit un domin…c'est un alpha, finit – elle plus pour elle-même que pour eux.

Une fois de plus, Harry Potter admira les remarquables capacités d'analyse et de compréhension de sa camarade, en approuvant sa déduction d'un rictus digne du grand Severus Snape lui-même.

-J'y crois pas. Alors comme çà Diggory est un alpha aussi. Ce sera qui la prochaine fois ? Drago Malfoy ? Ou Hagrid peut être.

Cette fois, deux éclats partirent presque simultanément dans la salle, faisant grogner quelques élèves aux alentours.

Oui, peut être que ce serait ce **petit** prétentieux de Drago Malfoy le prochain loup-garou…alpha !

**A Suivre… =)**

Deuxième chapitre bouclé. Comme promis, je vous l'offre 5 jours après le premier au lieu d'une semaine. Je précise bien que je l'ai posté samedi, mais que j'ai pas dis que ce serait à votre heure. Eh oui, on a une différence de fuseau horaire (du moins avec la plupart d'entre vous). Il est donc 20h15 chez moi.

Avez-vous aimé celui-ci ? Dites le moi avec des reviews !! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Alpha

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, mis à part l'histoire.

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : K

**Présentation** : Lisez et on se retrouve en bas. J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire.

**RAR**

**Babou** : En lisant ta première review, j'étais très perdue. Maintenant çà va, grâce à ta seconde review. Je pourrais effacer l'autre, si quelqu'un me dit comment on fait. Je ne la mérite puisqu'elle n'était pas pour moi. Au fait, je suis d'accord avec toi pour la fic Alpha potentiel. Je trouve même qu'elle est bien mieux écrite et quand je l'ai lue, j'avais envie d'arrêter d'écrire. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore bonne pour l' merci pour tes encouragements, çà me donne du courage pour la suite. Bonne lecture. ^^

**Nyo** : Je pense que tu as compris un truc assez spécial dans cette fic, même si je ne te dirai pas quoi. XD

**Saturne **et** li-san** : Vous m'en voulez pas trop pour mon absence ?

**Kaylee** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir.

**Adenoide** : Du grabuge ? hmm çà reste à voir…ou plutôt à lire.

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave si j'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes ici. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et ne le prenez pas personnellement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : Guerre froide**

« Cher Parrain,

Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que j'ai enfin passé ma maturité. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que tout comme toi je suis un alpha ? C'est arrivé il y a une semaine déjà. Je n'ai pu trouver le temps de te prévenir plus tôt. Il semblerait que le directeur me surveille. Il est vrai après tout, que je ne l'ai pas informé de ma nouvelle condition, malgré les règles.

Mais soyons bref. Je t'écris aussi pour te demander un service. Tu m'avais dis que tu m'entrainerais lorsque je serai devenu un loup-garou, t'en souviens tu ? Eh bien je suis prêt pour cet entrainement. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me confronter à Harry Potter. Il a l'air puissant, mais il est plus petit que moi. Le crois-tu, Parrain ? Un lycan plus petit qu'un loup-garou !!

Je suis disposé à venir chez toi pendant les vacances de Noel. Envoie-moi une réponse au plus vite.

Cédric »

Le jeune homme châtain jubilait intérieurement en regardant le hibou de l'école s'envoler. Enfin !! Il était enfin devenu un vrai loup-garou. Il pouvait enfin rivaliser avec Potter. Du moins presque. Bientôt il recevrait un entraînement digne de ce nom et il pourrait battre son rival. Il ne le haïssait pas. Mais Harry était aussi un alpha, et donc un rival, un obstacle à sa réussite. Harry était un lycan. Il devait donc être soit disant plus fort. Mais Cédric ni croyait pas. Surtout depuis que son parrain avait prit possession de la potion qui permettait aux loups-garous de se transformer à leur guise, comme leurs supérieurs les lycans. Avec cette potion il devenait légal d'un lycan. Il serait ainsi respecté à sa juste valeur, et il pourrait constituer sa propre meute. Il pensait fortement aux jumeaux Weasley comme premiers membres. Avoir des mâles béta si tôt le rendrait plus fort aux yeux des autres. Mais encore une fois Potter était un obstacle à sa réussite. Sans doute les deux loups-garous voudraient faire partie de sa meute à lui. Mais quand il le battrait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

De plus il avait senti la nouvelle odeur de la jeune Weasley dernièrement. Elle avait l'air si douce et si sauvage en même temps. La femme parfaite pour un être tel que lui. Il saurait la soumettre et la rendre aussi câline que le petit chiot qu'elle était. Oh oui, bientôt…

Il descendit de la tour abritant la volière, perdu dans ses pensés au point de ne pas faire attention à la personne qu'il venait de bousculer. Bientôt.

Rémus Lupin se retourna en passant une main sur son épaule endolorie. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui l'avait presque envoyé à terre, l'éclat de ses iris brilla soudainement comme deux feux. Un alpha.

Pourtant Dumbledor ne leur avait pas dit qu'un nouvel alpha était né à Poudlard. Peut être le directeur n'en avait-il pas eu le temps. Il devait être très occupé avec l'organisation de la Coupe de Feu, qui se déroulait de nouveau à Poudlard.

OoOoO

Le vieux loup-garou soupira de contentement. Après 4h à enseigner à des enfants la technique de base la plus basique possible pour rester en vie, le sort du bouclier, Rémus pouvait enfin prendre une pause et se remplir l'estomac. Il s'assit à la table des professeurs, sous le reniflement inaudible d'Ombrage, et jeta alors un regard à la Grande Salle. Le silence glacial qui y régnait suffit à lui faire perdre tout appétit. Il avait du raté un épisode. Il prit son courage de griffondor à deux mains et se tourna vers son voisin de droite, en quête d'informations. Quel ne fut pas son effroi lorsqu'il croisa les yeux onyx haineux du plus polaire, et accessoirement du plus énervé, des professeurs assis à cette table ! Sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil devant le regard assassin et il se tourna de l'autre côté. Pour son plus grand malheur, son voisin de gauche se trouvait être une voisine. Et la très…charmante…Sibylle Trelawney semblait beaucoup trop effrayée pour savoir ce qui se passait. Par dépit, il reporta son regard à son ex pire ennemi et entreprit de capter son attention.

-Hum…Snape ?

L'autre ne daigna pas lui répondre, mais il ne fit pas non plus un geste pour l'éviscérer, ce qui était plutôt encourageant.

-Heu…saurais-tu par hasard ce qui…se passe…ici ? dit-il de moins en moins sur de lui.

-Si tu es un loup-garou, Lupin, utilise tes sens au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps. Répondit l'homme en noir sans pour autant le regarder.

-Mes sens ? Mais… » C'est alors que son nez accrocha une odeur. Non, à bien sentir il y en avait plusieurs. Beaucoup même. Des phéromones. Il y avait une quantité énorme de phéromones qui se baladait dans toute la salle. Des phéromones d'alerte, signe de tension chez beaucoup, des phéromones sexuelles. Certains devaient trouver quelqu'un…ou quelques uns très à leur gout. Et enfin des phéromones territoriales. Territoriales ? Il y avait donc deux dominants qui s'affrontaient froidement dans la salle… Mais qui ?

Un rapide tour d'horizon lui apprit l'identité de l'un des protagonistes. Harry. Bizarrement cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ses amis, créatures magiques bien sur, émettaient à ceux seul plus de phéromones d'alerte que le reste de la salle. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux semblait près à déchiqueter le premier qui osera dire un seul mot. Les simples sorciers qui étaient présents se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et avaient préférés la boucler aussi.

Et l'autre ? Qui était ce ? Une intuition envoya son regard directement à la table des Poufsouffles. Cédric Diggory. Là par contre, l'étonnement se peignit quelques secondes sur son visage. Le jeune n'était pourtant qu'un chiot, et malgré cela, il se dégageait une telle assurance de tout son être…

Il avait même osé défier implicitement un alpha beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui : Harry Potter en personne. L'héritier du clan Potter !!

« -Est-il fou ou suicidaire ? Murmura t-il trop bas pour être entendu d'une oreille humaine. Seul le grognement de Severus lui apprit que l'homme partageait son point de vue.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans grand changement. Les élèves, mal à l'aise, avalèrent leurs déjeuners à une vitesse éclairs pour quitter la pièce le plus vite possible. Jamais un déjeuner ne s'était terminé aussi vite depuis que Dumbledor lui-même n'y enseignait.

Toutefois, il restait encore deux groupes qui refusaient de céder la place à l'autre. Harry et Cédric avaient fini de manger bien avant tout le monde, et ne cessaient de se fixer d'un air glacial.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Albus se leva lentement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses ainsi. Aussi fit-il, avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit, un rapide discours de fin de table.

-Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez convenablement su remplir vos jeunes estomacs en vue des cours à venir. C'est donc avec bonne humeur que je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. Mais ne faites donc pas attendre vos professeurs pour écouter les discours d'un vieillard sénile tel que moi, allez donc !!

Le message était clair. Pourtant il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'enfin le jeune châtain arrache ses prunelles de celles du brun pour se lever, au grand soulagement des professeurs.

OoOoO

-Je ne le comprends pas. Dit Ron le plus calmement possible, pour ne pas raviver la colère de son meilleur ami.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas tout court, es-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit. Sa voix était neutre et toute trace de colère avait disparu.

-Il m'a défié. Oh pas au sens où il veut se battre avec moi, du moins pas maintenant. Mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne se coucherait pas devant moi.

Hermione commençait à saisir le souci. D'après le livre qu'elle avait emprunté, les alphas trop jeunes pour fonder leur propre meute avaient deux choix possible : soit ils partaient et devenaient des solitaires pendant un certain temps, soit il restait dans la meute d'un autre alpha. Toutefois dans ce cas, il devait se « coucher » devant l'autre alpha et ne pas jouer les rebelles. Ils devenaient alors plus qu'un béta, mais moins que le chef attitré. En toute logique, puisque Cédric était obligé de cohabiter avec Harry, on considérait le deuxième choix. Il aurait DU accepter la domination du brun jusqu'à la fin de ses études, puisque ce dernier était plus âgé et plus expérimenté que lui.

Seulement cela ne suivait plus la logique et, c'est agacée qu'elle devait encore se l'admettre, Hermione n'y comprenait rien.

-Pourquoi es-ce qu'il fait çà ? Poursuivit Harry. Je veux dire, il n'a aucun intérêt à faire une chose pareil, il sait qu'il ne peut pas me vaincre. Au contraire, il risque beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas tolérer s'il me manque de respect ou autre.

-Il pense sans doute qu'il peut te surpasser, à cause de son centimètre de plus que toi. Le taquina Ron

-Il devrait pourtant savoir que çà ne fait que blesser mon ego. Je reste le plus fort.

-Eh bien peut être qu'il veut d'abord vérifier que tu es digne d'être son dominant pour un temps limité. Il n'a sans doute pas envie de se… « coucher » devant une mauviette.

-Non, Mione, fit Ron. Il est tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il a fait. Il vient de réduire à néant ses chances de cohabitions pacifique. Il est sur des charbons ardents. Au moindre problème, Harry ne le supportera pas et sera en droit de défendre son honneur.

-Alors ils vont finir par se battre c'est çà ? Comme des animaux ?

-Je ne dis pas çà, mais il faut que tu saches qu'en général, quand un alpha fait ce genre de provocation à un autre, c'est que c'est ce qu'il cherche.

OoOoO

Ainsi ce jeune Poufsouffle voulait se battre contre son presque filleul ? Rémus n'en revint pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cédric était bien trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour vouloir défier un alpha comme Harry sans raison. Et puis le jeune homme semblait un minimum intelligent, il devait y avoir une… donnée qui pouvait faire toute la différence.

Les questions s'accumulaient dans son pauvre cerveau, amenant encore plus de mystères.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Qu'es-ce qui le rendait si confiant ?

Pensait-il avoir une chance ?

Avait-il une arme dans sa manche ? Un atout dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence ?

Sans doute que oui…mais pourtant, avec une arme ou pas, cela restait une entreprise délicate.

Pourtant le garçon dégageait une telle assurance… Se méfier ne ferait pas de mal au griffondor. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que lui aussi, Rémus, surveille les actions de Diggory. Par mesure de précaution. Il ne faisait pas de favoritisme, mais cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le mieux pour Harry serait d'être entouré, d'avoir une meute pour le soutenir. Mais accepterait-il de s'en composer une ? Encore des questions.

OoOoO

Les cours s'étaient déroulés avec une lenteur exaspérante, mettant ainsi le rouge et or le plus populaire de l'école encore plus sur les nerfs.

Le dernier né des Potter marchait tranquillement, pour se détendre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Les cours étaient épuisants, les devoirs s'accumulaient, ses camarades n'arrêtaient pas de le regarder en biais pour il ne savait quelle raison. Enfin si, il le savait, mais il préférait oublier la petite scène dans la Grande Salle. Quelque part, il avait réagit bêtement, mais c'était ses instincts.

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à la volière. Il pensa à sa chouette, Edwige. Elle ne serait pas fâchée de le voir, et elle le comprendrait surement, elle. Il monta donc jusque dans la pièce circulaire, où des dizaines d'oiseaux l'observaient avec de grands yeux. Il s'avança à la recherche de la chouette des neiges, en fixant les perchoirs un peu partout. Il n'aperçut donc que trop tard, l'être qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle. Le choc ne fut pas rude en soi, mais la personne qu'il avait bousculé, sans doute une fille, s'était retrouvé à terre.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il le vit. Draco Malfoy, dans toute la noblesse de son sang, venait de tomber lamentablement à ses pieds dans un petit cri d'étonnement et de douleur mélangé.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux étonnement clair, telle du mercure liquide.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, Potter ?

Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une petite distraction avant d'aller manger ne ferait pas de mal.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute, si tu as oublié tes hormones de croissance, Malfoy.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas vouloir rivaliser avec Hagrid.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que tout ce qui est petit est **mignon. **Quoique ce ne soit pas vrai pour toi, tu as raté ton coup.

-Je ne suis pas petit, c'est toi qui es grand, Potter.

-Oh, tu ne savais pas ? Je suis pile dans la moyenne des lycanthropes, ce qui est loin…très loin d'être ton cas. Tu es vraiment un loup-garou ?

Un instant, le blond parut décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'il soit au courant.

-Çà ne te regarde en rien, Potter.

Oups, il l'avait peut-être un peu vexé. Le serpentard partit en…tentant de le bousculer au passage. En fait, le rouge et or n'avait pas totalement raison. Malfoy pouvait être mignon des fois.

Un gargouillement sourd retentit dans le silence.

-Malfoy a l'art de me donner faim on dirait.

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il descendit pour le dernier repas de la journée.

* * *

**A suivre…**

Bonjour à tous !! Et bon courage pour lire tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon absence. Vous voulez sans doute en connaître la raison. C'est simple, le responsable c'est moi. J'ai négligée mes études jusqu'en décembre et j'avais des résultats catastrophiques, à tel point que ma mère m'a obligée à oublier l'ordi. Bien sur entre temps il s'est passé pleins de choses dont : un séisme, un nuée de cendre lâchée par le volcan d'à côté, une amie qui s'est retrouvé à la rue parce que sa famille a essayé de la battre, des contrôles types bac, etc…

J'espère quand même que mon absence ne vous aura pas trop rebutés, et que vous continuerez à me lire et à reviewer. Par contre, autre chose qui ne va surement pas vous plaire, j'ai du retard dans ma fic. Ok le chapitre 4 est presque fini, mais le problème c'est j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Les parutions risquent donc d'être un peu irrégulières.

Une dernière chose. J'ai la prétention de penser que beaucoup d'entre vous vont aimer la dernière partie du chapitre, celle avec Draco et Harry. J'ai raison ?

J'accepte les remontrances, mais ne soyez pas trop dur hein ? XD

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Alpha

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : K

**Présentation** : Voici maintenant le chapitre 4, je suis fière de moi. Lol Pourquoi ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que j'adore ma fic. Et çà, c'est grâce à vous. Bonne lecture !! ^^

**RAR**

**li-san** : Merci d'être toujours là. Çà réconforte vachement. ^^ Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes le chapitre 3. Voici la suite. J'attends ton verdict pour ce chapitre. ^^

**malifica** : Franchement, un grand merci pour ta review. Tes compliments m'encouragent vraiment pour la suite. Pour la confrontation, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite car je réfléchi à quelque chose d'assez gros qui pourrait se passer entre ces deux là (j'espère que je vais trouver). Par contre je sais exactement ce qui va arriver à Draco. Mais dis moi, tu aimerais qu'il lui arrive quoi ? Juste par curiosité. Merci de me soutenir pour le BAC, j'en ai parfois bien besoin…

**kéza** : Puisque tu as tant aimé, je peux espérer te revoir dans une autre petite review ? XD Voici le chapitre 4, alors régale toi. ^^ Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements.

**Vega** : Je te réponds comme d'habitude.

**Kaylee** : Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en passer des choses entre Harry et Cédric. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur ce qui va se passer entre Harry et Draco.

**Nyo** : Tu attendais la suite, la voici !! J'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira autant. Tu me dis ce que t'en penses ? XD Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente de constater que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée.**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Décision et Aveu**

C'était un rire sinistre, un rire fou, qui sortait des profondeurs de sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Enfin le temps était venu pour lui. Il pourrait se venger. Le gamin n'y verrait que du feu. Il pensait vraiment avoir une chance ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il pourrait quand même en tirer profit. Mais avant…

« Cédric,

Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es enfin un vrai loup-garou. Alpha de surcroit. Le temps passe si vite, je me souviens encore du temps où tu n'étais qu'un simple enfant humain. Tu devrais dire à Dumbledore qui tu es à présent. Il finira par l'apprendre de toutes les façons. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu te le mettes à dos.

Je me souviens très bien de la promesse que je t'ai faite, et je suis ravi de voir que tu acceptes mon entrainement. Tu es le bienvenu au manoir pendant les vacances de Noël. Préviens tes parents, j'enverrais un de mes hommes te chercher.

Ton parrain »

OoOoO

-Rémus, tout va bien ? Vous semblez exténué.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Pomona. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

-Les cours vous prennent la tête je suppose. J'ai connu çà aussi. Vous devriez passer me voir si votre insomnie persiste. Je vous donnerai des feuilles à infuser qui ont la propriété de relaxer, et de faire dormir comme un loir. Je ne jure que par ces plantes. Je serai sans doute aux serres, alors n'hésitez pas.

Il remercia la bavarde professeure* de botanique puis replongea dans ses pensées. Elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était stressé, mais elle se trompait royalement sur la raison. Son état n'était pas du aux cours qu'il donnait à ses élèves mais à un élève en particulier. La situation d'Harry le préoccupait plus qu'au concerné lui-même.

C'était décidé. Il fallait qu'il lui parle avant la fin de la semaine.

OoOoO

Ce que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'affaire soit plus dure à réaliser qu'il n'y paressait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tentait d'aborder son presque filleul, sans succès. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile, qu'il n'enseignait pas aux septièmes années. Il n'avait donc aucun cours à lui faire. Et il n'irait jamais lui donner de retenue.

C'est encore une fois complètement pommé, qu'il s'assit pour déjeuner aux côtés de son collègue et ennemi, Severus Snape. Ce dernier ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas très enchanté devant son choix de place.

-Lupin. Le monde est-il si petit pour que je sois obligé de supporter cette odeur de chien mouillé ?

-Severus, je suis désespéré !!!

-Tu t'en iras si je te dis que je n'en ai rien à f…

-Çà fait deux jours que j'essai de parler à Harry, mais à chaque fois que j'essai il est toujours occupé, ou alors c'est moi qui suis occupé.

-Et bien sûr, l'homme brillant que tu es n'a jamais pensé à utiliser son statut de professeur pour lui envoyer une simple et rapide convocation. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Un instant, Rémus resta tétanisé devant l'évidence. Une seule question tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Et tout seul surtout.

-Merci Sev, je te revaudrai çà. Dit-il avant de partir en coup de vent, laissant un Severus pétrifié derrière lui.

Sev ? Cette espèce de cabot l'avait appelé…Sev.

OoOoO

« Harry,

Tu es prié de te rendre à mon bureau ce soir à 20h, après le diner.

Le professeur Lupin. »

Vraiment simple et rapide. Severus avait, comme toujours, raison.

Déchargé de sa corvée, Remus se prépara à une après-midi de cours particulièrement difficile. Deux heures avec les 3ème années de Griffondor et Serpentard.

Et il avait raison. Car à peine le cours fut commencé que les élèves commencèrent déjà à s'entre-tuer. Mais pourquoi es-ce qu'il devait apprendre à des ennemis à se « battre » ? C'était si ironique. On appelait çà la défense, mais en vérité on leur donnait des armes pour attaquer. Pour s'en sortir mentalement, il réfléchit à comment ferait-il pour convaincre son cher filleul de prendre ses responsabilité d'alpha.

Au final l'après-midi passa plus vite que prévu, et c'est exténué qu'il rejoint son bureau après avoir diné rapidement dans ses appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un devant la salle et fut plus qu'étonné de voir Harry qui l'attendait déjà.

-Tu es déjà là, Harry ?

-Oh Rémus, toi aussi tu es venu tôt. Moi je n'avais pas faim alors je me suis dit qu'arriver plus tôt ne ferait de mal à personne.

-Tu as bien fait, mais entre je t'en prie. Tu es sur de ne pas me cacher quelque chose ? Je t'ai rarement vu manquer d'appétit.

Le griffondor ricana doucement avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

-On ne peut rien te cacher. Eh bien si tu veux savoir, j'ai aperçu un visage qui m'a coupé toute envie de manger.

-Je vois. Alors si je comprends bien tu n'as pas très envie de te retrouver dans la même pièce que Mr. Diggory.

-En effet

-Tu sais que ton acte peut passer pour de la faiblesse. Tu pourrais très bien avoir fui par peur de Cédric.

-Qu'il vienne vérifier si j'ai peur de lui, çà ne me dérange pas.

-Fais attention Harry, tu sais que Dumbledore ne tolérera pas de bagarres dans l'enceinte de l'école. C'est une des conditions pour lesquelles le comité des parents d'élèves à accepter l'intégration des hybrides et des créatures magiques à Poudlard.

-Ils sont plus intelligents que je ne le croyais.

-Harry, s'il te plait.

-Pff, si on ne peut plus plaisanter. Mais si je ne peux pas me battre avec Cédric, on est censé faire comment pour régler notre…léger différent ?

- C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler. Du point du vue des plus hauts placés, c'est votre problème et vous vous débrouillerez. Du point de vue des élèves et que quelques professeurs, c'est partit pour les coups-bas et autres crasses que vous pourrez vous faire. Et si vous en venez aux mains, arrangez-vous pour qu'on ne le sache pas, ou pour qu'on n'ait pas de preuve.

-En gros tu es en train de me pousser à désobéir au règlement de l'école. Toi, un professeur.

Le loup-garou éclata d'un rire un peu fatigué, mais sincère.

-Qu'es-ce que tu crois, on est aussi passé par là, tous les maraudeurs. Ton père n'arrivait pas à cadrer Severus, alors il lui faisait des tas de coups-bas. Et pour renforcer le coup, il s'est fait une petite meute, qui passait aux yeux des autres comme une simple bande. Je crois que c'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée de nous appeler : les Maraudeurs.

-Vous étiez une meute ??? Mais Pettigrow n'était pas un loup.

-Oh tu sais, les sorciers peuvent faire partie d'une meute de loups-garous sans trop de soucis. Çà arrive surtout lorsqu'ils sont liés à l'un d'entre nous, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir une meute avec que des loups ? Sourit malicieusement Harry.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire oui, mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas utiliser cette information d'une manière totalement originale, pour ne pas dire complètement folle ?

-Tu te fais des idées, Rémus. Tu devrais me faire plus confiance. Je crois que je devrais aller travailler à la formation de ma meute.

-Alors tu acceptes d'en avoir une ?

-Je crois que c'est mieux, Rem. J'ai réfléchi, et il est évident que Cédric ne va pas rester seul de son côté. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui. Sauf que s'il n'est pas seul, je suis un peu plus vulnérable. Et mes amis aussi. Vaut mieux que je les regroupe dès maintenant. Mais au fait, comment on constitue une meute ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? C'est assez simple en fait. Tu dois juste les marquer comme étant sous tes ordres et ta protection.

-Oui et comment je fais çà ?

-Avant les alphas arrosaient les membres de leur meute avec leur urine, pour l'odeur. Çà devait être assez drôle….

Les deux hommes passèrent encore une heure à discuter, dans une certaine bonne humeur. Rémus avait rarement le temps de parler autant avec le rouge et or, et il en était heureux.

Au final, le jeune Potter repartit l'esprit un peu plus tranquille vers sa salle commune, avec l'intention de rejoindre ses amis pour leur avouer ses intentions.

OoOoO

Entre temps, dans une autre aile du château, un hibou frappait de son bec les carreaux d'une fenêtre avec insistance.

Un autre jeune homme se leva paresseusement du lit sur lequel il était endormi deux secondes plus tôt. Cette saleté de piaffe l'avait réveillé, et il espérait que je sois pour une bonne raison. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour l'oiseau qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer. Il déposa alors deux lettres sur le bureau juste en dessous de la fenêtre, et alla se poser sur le rebord, en attendant que l'humain, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, le congédiât.

Cédric Diggory saisit les deux missives, et regarda rapidement les expéditeurs : Dumbledore et…quelqu'un dont il attendait ardemment la réponse. Il déchira l'enveloppe avec brusquerie et lut avidement chaque mot qu'avait écrit son parrain. Il jubilait presque devant la réponse tant attendue.

Il avait accepté de l'entrainer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter les jours jusqu'aux vacances de Noel, dans deux semaines environ.

Toutefois jusque là, il devrait se faire un peu oublier. Même si çà paraissait impossible au vu des derniers évènements. Son parrain avait raison, Dumbledore ne se laisserait pas avoir dans sa propre école. Il devait sans doute le surveiller étroitement. Pour l'instant, il fallait l'amadouer un peu.

Il ouvrit plus calmement le billet envoyé par Dumbledore. Il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait. Il ne fallait pas être médium pour deviner que le vieux citronné voulait le voir pour discuter de sa nouvelle condition.

Il sortit lentement de sa chambre de préfet pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, préparant déjà dans sa tête une tactique pour éloigner les soupçons de celui qui était responsable de l'école. Il marchait et marchait, jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'imposante statue, gardienne de sa destination. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et lorsqu'il pénétra l'endroit, le vieil homme l'observa s'installer après l'avoir salué. Il semblait calme en apparence, mais il pouvait quand même entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner comme jamais.

-Vous m'avez fait demandé, professeur ?

-En effet mon garçon. Il est venu à mes oreilles fatiguées, une information assez intéressante. Et je me suis dis que je voulais vérifier cela par moi-même. Dit-il de ses yeux pétillants.

-Je ne comprends pas trop ce que je viens faire là dedans, professeur.

-Pourtant vous êtes le principal concerné. J'ai en fait cru comprendre que vous étiez maintenant en pleine possession de votre héritage magique, es-ce vrai ?

-Si vous voulez parler du fait que je sois devenu un loup-garou, oui c'est vrai.

Démentir n'aurait servi à rien. Pour l'instant il fallait endormir la méfiance du plus vieux. Jouer le jeu, et voir quels dispositions il était près à prendre.

-Et pas n'importe lequel, répondit ce dernier. Un alpha.

-Oui, continua Cédric. J'étais le plus disposé à en devenir un dans ma famille. Quoiqu'on en dise, les alphas sont plutôt rares. Je suis assez fier. Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur.

-Es-ce cette peur, Mr. Diggory, qui vous a fait désobéir au règlement de l'école ? Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que toute créature magique qui fait son entrée à l'école se doit d'en informer le directeur, c'est-à-dire moi.

Le jeu pouvait maintenant commencer.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et répondit sur un ton d'excuse :

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Tout çà est quand même nouveau pour moi. Je ne savais pas trop si…si çà allait changer quelque chose aux yeux de l'école. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire tout de suite.

Presque instantanément, l'expression du vieil homme se radoucit. Trop facile.

-Je comprends. Bien, de toute façon je suis au courant maintenant. Je dois juste vous prévenir. Comme vous devez le savoir, cette école regorge de personne de tous types. Des vampires, des loups-garous, des veelas, un demi-géant, et même dans la forêt interdite nous avons des êtres fascinants et très différents les uns des autres, comme les centaures par exemple. Il est strictement interdit à toutes les créatures magiques de se battre, d'attaquer un sorcier, ou de faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible sous peine de renvoi ou d'un séjour à Azkaban en fonction de la gravité de l'accusation. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Il ne me serait jamais arriver à l'esprit de faire une chose pareille.

-Et j'en suis ravi. Pour vos transformations les soirs de pleine lune, cela ne doit pas interférer sur vos études scolaires. Je suis sur que vous saurez faire la part des choses pour réussir vos examens. Au pire nous pourrons faire en sorte de vous procurer la potion tue-loup la plus parfaite du monde.

-Celle du professeur Snape je suppose.

Le directeur sourit, signe que l'entrevue s'était plutôt bien passée pour lui.

-Je suis rassuré de voir que je peux vous faire confiance, Mr. Diggory. Il aurait été regrettable de devoir vous retirer votre insigne de préfet. Mais il est déjà si tard. Vous pouvez y aller, mon garçon. Une autre longue journée d'apprentissage vous attend demain.

-Merci, professeur.

-Si vous avez le moindre souci, ou la moindre question, la porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte.

-J'y penserai. Bonne soirée, monsieur.

Il sortit de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Et un obstacle en moins.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Albus Dumledore était toujours assis et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand une voix supérieur se fit entendre.

-Ce garçon se joue de vous, Albus.

-Je sais, Phineas. Mais, j'ai compris avec le temps que la vieillesse pouvait amener à sa suite, son lot de bonté, de naïveté et de bienveillance. Je n'arrive pas à me persuader après ce que j'ai vu, que ce jeune homme cherche à avoir ma confiance pour ne plus être surveillé.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il cherche, vous pouvez me croire. Il aurait sans doute une bonne place à serpentard, mais ce n'est pas un sang-pur. Si c'était un lycan ma maison aurait été ravie de l'accueillir j'en suis certain. Quoiqu'il devrait revoir ses capacités d'acteurs et de manipulateur. Non, il est finalement bien mieux là où il est.

-Là n'est pas la question, mon ami. Je vais lui faire croire qu'il m'a convaincu et arrêter de le surveiller…du moins personnellement. Il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec deux petits diables bien connus.

OoOoO

Le portrait pivota et il entra dans la salle commune rageusement. Une aura noire l'entourant. Sans un regard pour ses condisciples, il fonça littéralement vers le dortoir et s'affala sur son lit dès qu'il le put.

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à oublier ?

-Un problème Draco ?

-Aucun ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un problème ? Je suis la personne la plus chanceuse de cet univers.

-Allons donc, qu'es-ce qui se passe encore ? Non, ne dis rien. C'est encore cette histoire comme quoi tu vas devenir un loup-garou minable, c'est çà ?

Un gémissement de plainte résonna dans la pièce. Draco avait vraiment l'air déprimé, mais il trouva quand même le courage de répondre avec hargne.

-Où tu as entendu parler d'un Malfoy minable ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Zabini. Quoiqu'il m'arrive je ne serais jamais, au grand jamais minable. Je ne sais même pas ce que çà signifie.

-Et très modeste en plus de çà.

-Que veux-tu ? Je collectionne les qualités.

-Plus sérieusement, qu'es-ce qui peut bien rendre sa majesté d'aussi exécrable humeur ? A ma connaissance, il n'existe qu'une personne qui puisse te faire sortir de tes gonds : Potter.

Avec un cri de rage, le dernier né des Malfoy enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

-Alors ? Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde.

-Rooh, vas-y, dis. Ça ne peut pas être si grave.

Draco releva la tête et sonda de ses perles nacrées le regard de son ami, avant que ses joues ne se colorent d'une délicate couleur rosée. Celle de la honte.

-Il sait que je suis un loup-garou. Chuchota t-il le plus bas possible.

-Oh, et je suppose qu'il en a profité pour te ridiculiser.

-Il a dit que j'étais tout petit. Se plaignit le serpentard. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? C'est pas parce que, lui, mesure deux mètres que çà le rend plus fort. La véritable force, c'est la ruse.

-Quelque chose me dit que ta ruse ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à…disons, un vampire assoiffé, un loup un soir de pleine lune, un troll enragé, un…

-Çà va, merci ! Je te signal que moi, je fais avec ce que j'ai.

Le métis se tut une seconde. Draco devait vraiment mal vivre le fait d'être si…fin. Pourtant il pouvait être un duelliste redoutable, et il avait plus d'endurance que beaucoup de ceux qu'il connaissait. Le blond ne le réalisait pas, mais il courait même bien plus vite et bien plus longtemps que le dernier mâle des Weasley. Pourtant ce dernier était connu pour une résistance à toute épreuve. De plus, comme il le disait si bien, il était rusé et avait une langue bien fourchue.

Mais apparemment le dicton était vrai. L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin d'à côté. On ne voit jamais ce qu'on a, mais toujours ce qu'on n'a pas.

Il s'approcha du blond qui avait de nouveau enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, et tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire oublier ses soucis. Car malgré tout, sa situation en tant que loup n'était pas à envier. S'il devenait vraiment un oméga, il serait le souffre douleur de tous ses congénères. Même s'il avait tant de qualités.

-Il a tellement de chance. Tu sais parfois j'aurais aimé être comme lui. Et c'est pour çà que je le déteste.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra. Si Draco en arrivait là…

« -Qui ? » Demanda t-il. Il fallait qu'il l'entendre.

-Harry Potter

_**A suivre…**_

*professeure : j'ai été étonnée de voir que ce mot existe aussi au féminin. Donc à ceux qui se poseraient la question, non ce n'est pas une faute si j'ai mis un « e » à la fin. =)

C'est fou çà, mais quand j'écris un chapitre je ne l'aime jamais. Puis quand je le relis sérieusement, je me dis qu'il n'est pas si mal que çà. Çà ne devrait pas être le contraire ?

Comme d'habitude, j'attends un petit commentaire de votre part pour savoir si ma fic ne devient pas un peu trop ennuyeuse. XD Et aussi, ce chapitre est un peu long, y'a beaucoup de fautes ?

Je vous aime chères lectrices !! (Lecteurs ? Non ? Bon tant pis)

A Bientôt !! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Alpha

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : K

**Présentation** : J'ai eu un petit délire avec la partie dans l'annexe du magasin. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Je n'étais pas obligée d'écrire çà, mais l'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai donc fait d'une pierre deux coups pour introduire nos deux petits diables préférés.

**RAR**

**li-san : **Meuh non, qu'es ce que tu vas imaginer là ? Cédric ne va pas créer quelques problèmes, voyons ! (sens le ton ironique). Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. ^^

**malifica** : Merci pour cette belle et longue review. Je suis contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre 4. Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic pas très facile à écrire, mais j'en suis fière et je l'aime beaucoup. Alors c'est toujours agréable d'entendre çà. Puisque tu as hâte de lire la suite, ne t'en prive pas. Elle est là pour çà. J'essaie toujours de limiter les fautes d'orthographe, mais si tu en trouves qui soient vraiment flagrantes, n'hésite pas à me le signaler.

**Kaylee** : un peu de patience, tu sauras très bientôt. J'ai la prétention de penser que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Tu me diras ce que t'en penses hein ?

**Lou** : tu voulais la suite, là voici !! XD Merci pour la review. ^^

**Hotaru =D** : Je viens à l'instant de comprendre la règle de grammaire que tu m'as donnée. Je dois relire mon chapitre pour voir si je n'ai pas refais la faute. T.T Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. =)

**Vega** : Rassure-moi, tu as bien reçu mon message cette fois !? XD

**Nyo **: Tu trouves que mes chapitres sont courts ? Je me demande ce que tu vas dire de celui-ci. xD Désolée, mais je fais ce que je peux. Par contre je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire palpitante. Si çà peut te rassurer, je crois que cette fic sera… longue. La galère pour moi, même si j'adore l'écrire. Pourquoi tu trouves que Lupin fait pitié ? Je pense que çà dépend des points de vue. Il peut faire pitié à certain, mais je trouve que s'inquiéter comme il le fait est caractéristique de sa personnalité. Bah, de toute façon j'accepte toute les opinions (ou presque) et la tienne m'intéresse. Alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que t'en penses, à la fois de l'histoire, mais aussi des personnages. ^^ Bonne lecture et désolée pour le roman.

**MERCI** à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et bonne lecture. =)

* * *

**Chapitre V : Sortie et recrutage**

Personne. La salle commune était complètement vide. Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir parler à ses amis, Harry monta lui aussi se coucher. Même s'il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait surement pas comme çà. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa décision était la bonne.

Il finit par s'endormir aux environs de minuit, terrassé par sa trop grande réflexion.

Mais son repos ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Six heures et demi plus tard, c'est une Ginny plus qu'heureuse qui déboulait dans le dortoir des garçons, suivit peu après par Hermione.

-Debout les marmottes !!! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Seuls des grognements peu enthousiastes répondirent à son appel enjoué. Avec tout l'effort du monde, Harry tenta de se rappeler pourquoi c'était un « grand jour », jusqu'à qu'il finisse par comprendre. Son cerveau n'émettait plus que trois mots : sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Les deux filles sortirent peu après pour laisser aux mâles de la maison griffondor, le luxe de se préparer et ils se retrouvèrent tous, une heure et quinze minutes plus tard, devant les grandes portes du portail de l'école.

Sans attendre, Ginny se glissa aux côtés d'un Harry encore un peu dans les vapes.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione qui avait bien sur intercepté le geste de la rousse. Moi je dois passer chez Scribenpenne pour acheter de l'encre. Sinon je n'ai rien à faire.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare. Intervint Ginny. Moi je dois acheter une nouvelle paire de gant en peau de dragon. L'ancienne a été brulée par un jet d'acide en cours de botanique. Donc je vais chez Mme. Guipure. Mais pas besoin que tout le monde m'accompagne. On a qu'à se séparer en deux groupes : Hermione tu vas avec Ron acheté tes plumes…euh ton encre. Et moi je vais avec Harry.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Ron qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans un magasin de vêtements.

Hermione, quant à elle, était moins enthousiaste. Elle sonda le regard de son meilleur ami mais n'y lit qu'ennui.

-Ok, comme çà on terminera plus vite. On se retrouve chez Fred et George dans une heure ?

-Ok, on y va Harry ?

-Hm. Fit un griffondor pas si réveillé que çà

La Weasley l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna sous l'œil d'une Hermione septique.

-Euh, Mione ?

-J'arrive. On peut y aller.

OoOoO

Ils marchaient lentement, ce qui avait déjà le don d'agacer Harry. Lui voulait finir avec cette corvée le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas plus envie que Ron de faire les boutiques avec une fille. De plus la rousse s'accrochait à son bras. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fan de contacts physiques. Décidément, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude.

-Qu'es-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

Oups, de quoi parlait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, elle voulait qu'il l'aide un peu pour s'améliorer en quidditch. Pourtant elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Si tu veux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas refusé. Ce serait une perte de temps puisque Ginny était déjà une bonne joueuse.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Ginny changeait petit à petit. Elle devenait chaque jour un peu plus femme, ce qui fait qu'elle recherchait à présent…autre chose qu'une simple amitié avec la gente masculine. Il l'avait même surprit une fois en train d'embrasser Dean. Il avait été choqué. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas jolie, bien au contraire, c'était l'une des plus belles louves qu'il connaisse. Mais il l'a considérait plus comme une amie. Une petite sœur, au mieux. Bah, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle pense à se trouver quelqu'un un jour.

Harry était alors loin d'imaginer que ce « quelqu'un » en question dont elle avait envie n'était autre que lui.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un temps interminable pour le brun chez Mme. Guipure, la boutique de vêtements sorciers la plus populaire du chemin de traverse. Ginny prit son temps pour regarder tous les articles, se laissa tenter par la gérante du magasin qui lui fit essayer une panoplie de robes pour sorcière toutes plus « sexy » les unes que les autres, au grand dam du brun qui en avait plus que marre.

Au final, elle ressortit de l'endroit sans avoir rien acheté de plus que ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est-à-dire une nouvelle paire de gants.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller boire quelque chose, Harry. On en a juste pour cinq minutes, et les autres n'ont surement pas encore fini. Il nous reste encore un quart d'heure.

-Je ne pense qu'il leur faille une heure pour choisir de l'encre, Ginny. Allons voir s'ils ont fini. Et si on ne les trouve pas on ira directement chez Fred et George.

Un peu dépitée, la jeune fille se résigna. Pour lui remonter un peu le moral, il lui fit un petit sourire qui signifiait : « on ira s'amuser plus tard, tu peux bien attendre un peu ».

Au fond, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de l'endroit où ils allaient. Elle voulait juste être seule avec lui.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui vois-je ? Potter et Weasley femelle. As-tu déjà vu un couple aussi pathétique, Blaise ? On est incapable de se trouver mieux qu'une belette, Potter ? fit alors une voix bien trop connue des oreilles d'Harry.

Une voix trainante et débordante de sarcasme, mais néanmoins agréable et douce. En somme, la voix de Malfoy.

-Tu peux parler Malfoy, mais qui voudrait d'une fouine comme toi ? répondit Harry avec une allusion évidente au pire moment de honte de la vie du blond : le jour où leur professeur de DCFM l'avait transformé en une adorable fouine blanche.

-Laisse nous, Malfoy tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? dit Ginny avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu envers Draco.

-Oh, j'ignorais que Potter était doué pour autre chose que jouer du quidditch. Mais si on dérange notre petit couple, Blaise tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait y aller ? Les laisser dans leur…intimité ?

Le métis, qui n'avait jusque là pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, ne fit qu'acquiescer en fixant le griffondor du regard. Ce dernier sembla se réveiller aux paroles du blond. Couple ? Quel couple ?

Mais les deux vipères avaient déjà disparu.

OoOoO

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le magasin sans doute le plus populaire de tout le village : Farces pour sorciers facétieux. La boutique était pleine à craquer, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, et les quatre rouges et or ne purent même pas saluer leurs deux amis ou frères.

Ginny se dirigea instantanément devant un petit étalage rose suivit de près par une Hermione encore une fois septique. Ron alla flâner dans divers rayons, alors qu'Harry faisait de même de son côté. Cependant ses yeux furent attirés par une personne qui se dirigeait apparemment le plus discrètement possible vers une autre partie de la boutique. Il le suivit, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et tomba sur une sorte d'annexe entièrement rouge, la couleur de la passion. La lumière se fit très vite dans son esprit : un rayon de produits érotiques.

Il s'avança vers le premier rayon en face de lui, et examina ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Des aphrodisiaques, « à la fois utile pour jouer des tours à des amis coincés du c** que pour passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie» disait l'emballage.

Soudain, une main agrippa son épaule et une tête rousse apparue à ses côtés. Il reconnut à l'odeur Fred Weasley, qui avait une odeur très, mais alors très légèrement plus virile que celle de son frère. Une subtilité que peu de lycans pourraient percer.

-Alors Harry, tu t'intéresses aux joies et plaisirs de la reproduction ? Tu sais tu peux te servir, ça ne nous dérange pas.

-Salut Fred. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas encore besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour être au meilleur de ma forme. Je me demandais juste quand vous aviez installé cette partie de la boutique.

-Oh, il n'y a pas longtemps. Nous avons eu cette idée après avoir visité un sex shop moldu. Nous avons donc créé la première gamme sorcière. Nous avons même créé : le petit manuel de sorts coquins. Et aussi : le Kâma-Sûtra version sorcier.

-Mais passons, tu ne veux pas découvrir tous ce que nous proposons ? Continua le roux en le faisant visiter.

-Çà ira Fred, mais si un jour j'ai besoin de quelque chose, ce qui n'arriva pas avant très longtemps pour ne pas dire jamais, je saurai où aller.

-Tu es sûr ? Bon, dommage. Tu aurais pu tester certaines de nos nouveautés pour nous.

-Je savais qu'au fond, vous étiez les gars les plus pervers que je connaisse. S'esclaffa le brun.

-Dans le monde des affaires, il faut diversifier les services proposés. Sourit Fred en retour.

-Mais au fait, je me posais une question. Vous êtes toujours à Poudlard, puisque vous avez décidé de refaire une année après avoir raté vos ASPIC. Alors comment se fait-il que vous arriviez à tenir la boutique malgré tout ?

-Oh tu sais, elle fonctionne assez bien pour qu'on ait pu prendre quatre employés en tout. Deux dans chacune de nos boutiques. Eh oui mon vieux, notre entreprise s'étend.

-Je suis impressionné. Apparemment j'ai contribué à une grande chose en vous donnant ces milles gallions.

-Et nous ne te remercierons jamais assez, Ry. Fit une voix quasiment identique à celle qu'il venait d'entendre quelques secondes avant.

-George. Çà va ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, mais tu ferais mieux de retourner près des autres. Ils ont fini de flâner, et ils commencent à se demander où tu es passé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te retrouvent là, n'es ce pas ?

-Non en effet. Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Merci pour la petite présentation du magasin, Fred. Je passerai visiter une autre fois.

Le brun remonta, suivit par ses camarades, et rejoint ses amis. Ginny s'empressa bizarrement de passer un bras dans le sien.

Au final, la journée se passa s'en encombres et toutes les griffondor revinrent exténuées de leur balade. Les garçons eux, étaient aussi frais que s'ils avaient dormi toute l'après-midi.

Ils s'installèrent dans les moelleux canapés de la salle commune des lions avec quelques bièraubeurres. Une atmosphère parfaite, chaleureuse et calme. C'était justement ce qu'attendait le brun pour entamer une petite conversation avec ses amis.

-J'ai parlé avec Rémus hier soir.

-Ah c'est pour çà que tu n'es pas venu diner. Et qu'es-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a, disons…donné les éléments qui me manquaient pour former ma propre meute.

-Tu as finalement décider d'en composer une !!? Oh Harry, j'espère que tu as bien réfléchi. C'est quand même beaucoup de responsabilités.

-Je sais, Mione. Ne t'en fais pas on à beaucoup parlé hier, Rémus et moi. Pour l'instant je n'aurai pas beaucoup de responsabilités puisque nous ne sommes que des étudiants. Si on était hors de Poudlard, les choses seraient différentes. Nous serions obligés de vivre proches les uns des autres, ce qui aurait signifié : trouver un endroit à aménager et m'assurer que chacun de vous vit dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

En voyant Hermione baisser la tête, Harry ne comprit pas trop ce qui avait pu affectée la jeune femme.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Mione ?

-Tu as dis « nous ».

Le visage du brun se rembrunit instantanément.

-Oui, euh mais je ne vous force à rien. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi comme alpha je compr…

-Ne commence pas à raconter n'importe quoi. Le coupa Ron.

-Hein ?

-Bien sur qu'on accepte d'être avec toi sur ce coup là. N'es-ce pas Ginny ? Mione ?

La rousse hocha de la tête, le regard illuminée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce soit si facile de se rapprocher d'Harry. Heureux, ce dernier la regarda sans rien remarquer, avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

-Mione ?

-Je suis désolée Harry. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron le plus simplement du monde.

-Ben, je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

-Oh, si ce n'est que çà. Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà, Hermione. Tu peux très bien faire partie du groupe. Le fait que tu sois une sorcière n'est pas un problème.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, merci Harry. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais au fait, es-ce qu'on forme déjà une meute ? Ou il faut faire quelque chose en particulier…

-D'après Rémus, il suffit que je vous morde. Sauf pour toi, Hermione, sinon tu te transformeras. Le plus simple serait que ton compagnon d'âme fasse partie de ma meute. Ainsi tu serais reconnue par tous comme membre du groupe. Mais dans le cas actuel, il faut juste que je te lie à moi.

-Que tu me lies ? Comme avec les compagnons d'âme ?

-Pas exactement. Ton compagnon te comprendra quoique tu fasses, il ressentira un besoin constant de te rendre heureuse et de te protéger. Il sera ton amant, et le père de tes enfants. Il ressentira le besoin de t'être fidèle aussi bien avec ses sentiments, qu'avec ses pulsions. Le lien entre lui et toi existe déjà. Il faut juste le faire ressortir grâce à un acte fort, le plus souvent une relation…sexuelle. Le lien que je vais créer entre toi et moi me permettra de savoir où tu es si je te cherche. Il me forcera à m'assurer que tu es en sécurité physique, matérielle et affective. Je serai alors ton alpha. J'aurai besoin que tu me montres ton respect, voir ta soumission lors de disputes. Je pourrais aussi communiquer avec toi par télépathie, mais je ne ressentirai pas tes sentiments.

-C'est fantastique. On commence quand ?

OoOoO

Toc Toc…

-Entrez ! Ah, mes enfants. Je vous attendais justement.

-Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, Mrs. Weasley. Asseyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Deux jeunes hommes roux, totalement identiques, s'assirent dans des fauteuils en face du bureau directorial de Poudlard.

-Bien, vous voudriez un peu de thé peut être, non ? Un bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci professeur.

-Tant pis dans ce cas. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous charger d'une petite mission que j'aimerais que vous meniez à bien d'une manière discrète mais constante. Je sais que vous êtes les mieux placés pour ce genre de… requête.

-Alors il doit être question d'arnaque, de sabotage ou d'espionnage, répondit Fred avec un sourire en direction de son frère.

-Si cela concerne un de ces domaines, vous vous êtes adressez aux bonnes personnes, professeur, termina George.

-En effet. En vérité j'aimerais que vous espionniez quelqu'un pour moi.

-Quelqu'un qui vous pose ou qui pourrait vous poser problème…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur mais plutôt d'un élève, Fred, sinon le professeur Dumbledore aurait demandé à Snape de s'en charger. Il est meilleur que nous dans ce domaine.

-Effectivement George. Et pour que cet élève pose problème à notre cher directeur, il faudrait qu'il soit puissant.

-Comme tu dis Fred, dans ce cas il est inutile de chercher auprès des sorciers, mais plutôt du côté des créatures magiques.

-Un elfe ? Il y en a trop peu, et ils sont très discrets. Un veela, là encore c'est peu probable. Un vampire ? Peut être…

-…Un loup-garou ?

-Tu penses George ? Il est vrai que les loups-garous sont en ce moment les plus forts de l'école. Rien qu'avec Harry Potter qui est en septième année. Ou même avec nous… Mais tu penses réellement que notre professeur préféré voudrait faire suivre son élève favori ?

-Bien sûr que non Fred. Il voudrait plutôt surveiller quelqu'un qui pourrait faire du tord à son cher élève.

-Quelqu'un comme Cédric Diggory, n'es-ce pas professeur ? Finirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Durant tout le dialogue des deux jeunes, le vieil homme n'avait cessé de les regarder, les yeux pétillants.

-Décidément, je suis certain à présent de ne pas mettre tromper dans le choix de mes espions. Oui, Mrs. Weasley, c'est bien Mr. Diggory que je veux faire surveiller. Depuis sa maturité il semblerait qu'il ait des projets un peu spéciaux, et je veux découvrir lesquels. Et encore une fois vous avez raison, il semblerait que ces projets puissent porter préjudices à Harry.

-Çà, on l'avait remarqué. Et nous comptions le garder à l'œil de toute façon. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Harry attend pour ce faire une muraille.

-Vous parlez d'une meute ?

-Bien sûr, professeur. Si Diggory s'en constitue une avant lui, il sera beaucoup plus vulnérable. Croyez-moi, vous n'auriez aucune envie d'être seul si une bande de loups vous tombait dessus un soir de pleine lune, même si vous étiez un alpha.

-Je peux donc en déduire que vous acceptez de bon gré cette petite mission.

-Avec grand plaisir, nous vous préviendrons si nous avons les moindres doutes. Sur ce… Bonne soirée, professeur.

Et les deux garçons sortirent du bureau, sans même attendre la permission du plus âgé.

_**A suivre…**_

Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les autres, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. A la base, j'ai fixé le minimum de mots à 2500 pour cette fic. J'ai quand même droit à une review ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Alpha

**Paring** : HPDM

**Rating** : K (oui, ne désespérez pas, un jour çà va se réchauffer)

**Présentation** : La moindre des choses serait de m'excuser pour ce retard. Mais j'ai trop honte pour çà. Je m'en veux vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire quand l'envie n'y est pas. J'ai donc eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que j'abandonne, non mais !

**RAR**

**li-san : **Si je me souviens bien du chap 5 tu as tapé dans le mille. Bonne lecture !!

**malifica **: Alors toi j'ai encore plus honte en répondant à ta review. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais tu m'avais dit que tu aimais le fait que ma parution soit régulière. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus. T.T J'ai beaucoup aimé tes allusions aux pots de colle. C'est évident que le n°1 dans le cœur d'Harry, sera le pot de colle vert et argent. Tu sais, la marque que tout le monde adore, et avec laquelle on faisait des super boulettes quand on était petit. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de rendre ce pot plus présent dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Aussi, ton petit message de fin m'a vraiment touchée. J'espère vraiment que je ne t'aurais pas dégoûtée. Pour répondre à tes questions, ma fic sera plutôt longue. Pour l'instant on est a 15 000 mots (j'en ai enlevé 2000 pour les RAR et les notes) mais on est même pas à la maturité de Draco. Donc je pense que j'irai au moins jusqu'au 40 000 rien qu'avec çà. Après j'ai des idées pour la rallonger mais là, c'est partit pour beaucoup. (Qui a envie qu'Harry et Draco ait des louveteaux ? Et qui veut voir la famille de Ron et Hermione s'agrandir ?). Sinon ben merci pour cette si longue review (croustillant).

**Kaylee** : On a une perverse dans la place !! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien délirer.

**Vega** : Tu doutes de mon amour pour toi ? pfff, je pars bouder !

**Cacahouète** : Il est trop ton pseudo. Je te comprends parfaitement quand tu dis que tu adores ce genre de fic. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en écrire une pour voir un peu ce que je vaux. Contente que çà te plaise. =)

**Ai-je oublié quelqu'un ?**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Poursuite sous la lune**

La semaine avait passé si vite. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le début des vacances de Noel. Et la pleine lune était prévue pour le surlendemain. Harry laissa son regard traîner sur chacun de ses amis. Ils étaient tous sous sa protection maintenant. Il se souvint de comment tous cela avait commencé. D'abord la discussion qu'il avait eue ce soir là avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé être écoutés à ce moment là, et ils avaient tous failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Neville avait surgi de nulle part.

_**Flash back**_

_**-Je veux être des vôtres.**_

_**Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardait le pauvre Neville avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Silence que ce dernier interpréta comme un rejet de la part des autres.**_

_**- Sauf…sauf si vous ne voulez pas…**_

_**Reprenant ses esprits en premier, Harry tenta de réparer la méprise.**_

_**-C'est pas çà, Neville. C'est juste…tu es un descendant de nymphe c'est bien çà ? J'ai peur que tu aies du mal avec des loups-garous autour de toi. Et puis…faut dire qu'on n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une autre créature magique que les loups dans une meute de…loups justement.**_

_**-Et alors ? Intervint Hermione. C'est plutôt une bonne idée je trouve. Çà va briser les règles.**_

_**Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il réalisait très bien l'ampleur de la chose. « Briser les règles » n'était pas un terme assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'ils allaitent faire. Le clan des Potter, les lycans, ne supportait pas que l'on déroge à la règle, qui était que : le sang d'un Potter ne devait en aucun cas être souillé par celui d'une autre créature magique. Rien que le fait qu'il en fréquentait d'autres constituait déjà un risque. Si en plus il les admettait dans sa meute… Comment les anciens allaient réagir ? Il aimerait bien voir leur tête. Mieux, il **_**allait**_** voir leur tête.**_

_**-C'est d'accord Neville.**_

Après cet évènement, toutes les autres personnes proches d'Harry décidèrent de suivre l'exemple de Neville. Ainsi ils se retrouvaient maintenant à : Harry, l'alpha, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna dont le sang avait à la fois une part vélane et elfique, d'où ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, son léger don de voyance et son affinité avec la nature, Fred et George, deux bêtas c'était une grande force dans une si petite équipe.

Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut lorsque Seamus Finnigan, un vampire espiègle digne des jumeaux, avait rejoins le groupe, suivi plus calmement par son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas. Ce dernier était aussi un loup-garou et Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette histoire prenne une telle ampleur, et d'après les rumeurs, d'autres encore voulaient s'ajouter dans son équipe. Il attendait avec peur mais impatience la prochaine pleine lune. Ils ne pouvaient pas trop se réunir par manque de temps, et le loup alpha avait du mal à se contenir devant l'éparpillement de ses troupes.

Pourtant le brun ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son bras. Une main qui était plutôt douce mais froide. Harry sortit de ses pensées en sursautant imperceptiblement. A la fois de surprise sous cette peau froide, mais aussi un peu de dégoût. Décidément, il avait horreur des contacts physiques inutiles.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour plonger ses yeux dans deux pupilles bleues-vertes. A l'odeur, il savait déjà qui se tenait à ses côtés et çà ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

-Oui, Ginny ?

Oui, encore Ginny. Ne mâchons pas les mots. Depuis quelques temps, la rousse le collait au sens propre du terme. Elle ne se contentait pas de rester auprès de lui, il fallait qu'elle le touche constamment. D'abord c'était une main qui se posait sur son bras pour capter son attention. Ensuite ce fut le bras entier qui passait dans le sien pour l'entraîner sur le terrain de quidditch et commencer l'entraînement. Et depuis…c'était devenu insupportable. Mais il se répétait sans cesse que la jeune femme ne cherchait que sa tendresse. Elle agissait presque de la même façon avec Ron.

Seulement c'était çà le problème. Elle **agissait presque** de la même façon. Elle ne le faisait plus maintenant, mais çà…le brun n'avait peut être pas envie de s'en rendre compte.

oOoOo

-Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

-Tu peux me rappeler en quoi çà te regarde, Draco ?

-Mais en tout, Blaise. En tout !! Imagine tout ce que je pourrais faire avec cette information. En plus çà me dégoûte. Il n'a décidément aucun goût, Potty.

-Tu trouves que Ginny est moche ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que disent tous les mecs à peu près normaux de Poudlard. Même moi je dois reconnaître qu'elle a des attributs plutôt intéressants. Malheureusement, elle sent un peu trop le chien pour moi. Ou plutôt, elle sent un peu trop la chienne en chaleur. Cette fille dégage une dose incroyable de phéromones sexuelles. C'est pour çà qu'elle a pu se faire autant de gars. Je me demande si Potter s'en rend compte, et si oui, s'il l'a déjà…

-BLAISE !!! Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ?

En effet, les sens surdéveloppés du métis lui apprirent que Draco avait énormément pali ; ce que personne n'aurait pu remarquer étant donné le teint pâle du blond.

-Je plaisante, Draco je le saurais sinon. Tu sais que mes sens de vampire sont très…sensibles à ce genre de choses.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais que même toi tu avais reçu ton héritage magique. Çà fait quoi d'être un vampire ?

-Si peu de choses ont changé. Ce qui fait la différence, c'est que ces choses ont énormément changé. Mes sens sont plus développés, et je me nourris de sang. J'ai acquis de la force aussi bien physique que magique, mais sinon…Ah oui, j'ai horreur du soleil. Çà brûle et çà fait mal aux yeux. Heureusement que nous sommes en décembre.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. Je me demande si Mère a déjà commencé à préparer la réception.

-Çà m'étonnerait… murmura Blaise pour que l'autre ne l'entende pas.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Non, je me disais juste que ce sera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Tu penses que tu penseras à m'inviter ?

-Très drôle. Puisque c'est cela, j'ai bien l'impression que cette année je vais oublier.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux amis. Le brun pensait à son prochain repas en tant que créature de la nuit. Il était un jeune vampire, et la soif se faisait beaucoup plus ressentir que pour un adulte accompli.

Le blond, de son côté, songeait à son anniversaire. A la fin de la semaine, il serait en vacance. Alors il ne lui resterait que quatre petites journées, pour organiser les préparatifs de sa fête. C'était peu, mais il prévoyait que sa mère aurait déjà commencé à rédiger les invitations.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le temps avait filé depuis qu'il avait appris que Potter était un lycan. Depuis, son esprit n'était occupé que par les cours, les nouveautés en matière de potin qu'il apprenait chaque jour, et bien sûr, un certain gryffondor. De ce fait, il avait fini par oublier une chose primordiale : lui non plus n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire.

Toutefois, comme d'habitude depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, ses pensées revenaient vers le dénommé Harry Potter, et la haine reprit ses droits dans son esprit.

-Tu penses que Potter réagirait comment si Poudlard pensait qu'il sort avec cette rousse ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée et je ne veux pas savoir.

-Pourtant moi si. Comme tu dis, çà m'étonnerait qu'ils soient réellement ensemble. Je suis sur que çà va l'énerver. J'ai hâte de le voir se dépêtrer avec.

-Tu comptes propager la rumeur ? Demanda un Blaise exaspéré devant le côté puéril du blond.

Le vampire n'en avait peut-être rien à faire des histoires du blond à propos de « Potty », mais il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Depuis qu'il était devenu un lycan, le gryffondor ne faisait quasiment plus attention à son ennemi. Draco réagissait en conséquence, comme une jeune fille le ferrait avec son petit-ami. Il en avait été vexé et cherchait maintenant l'attention du brun sous forme de colère voire de haine. Pourtant çà ne fonctionnait que moyennement. Certes Draco l'énervait encore un peu, mais il n'était plus obsédé par leur rivalité. En fait, il n'y avait même plus de rivalité entre eux, puisque Harry battait le serpentard dans presque tout, à présent.

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond n'arrivait pas à ignorer son ennemi préféré, et il partait encore lui faire un mauvais coup.

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il faisait nuit depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il était parti avec un peu trop de fougue sans savoir vraiment quoi faire pour faire partir une fausse rumeur. Après quelques minutes à errer sans but, il finit par se décider. Un petit tour dans le parc de l'école devrait lui donner des idées intéressantes : comme dessiner sur un tronc un cœur avec écrit « Ginny and Harry for the life » à l'intérieur. Quiconque le verrait se poserait des questions.

Il se mit à scruter les arbres aux alentours, cherchant le plus visible possible, quand un mouvement non loin attira son attention. Ça n'avait été qu'un éclair, mais il en était sur : il y avait quelque chose tout près.

Sa première pensée : fuir. Mais la curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était quoi, cette chose ?

A petits pas prudents, il s'approcha de l'endroit. C'était la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et justement, si elle était « interdite », ce n'était pas pour rien. Il lui fallait donc choisir entre un bon lit douillet dans son dortoir, la chance de rentrer au chaud sans aucune égratignure, et la promesse de complications plus ou moins dramatiques pour satisfaire sa curiosité démesurée.

En temps normal, en bon Malfoy il aurait choisi de « rentrer », car non, la sauvegarde de soi ne pouvait être appelée « fuite ». Mais cette fois-ci…Il voulait voir, il voulait savoir.

Il franchit donc le rideau des arbres et s'avança dans la sylve ténébreuse. Avec la grâce des vélanes, héritée de sa mère, il pouvait marcher sans faire trop de bruit. Les secondes passaient comme des minutes tandis que son cœur tambourinait à un rythme effréné.

Soudain, un hurlement long et puissant résonna autour de lui, suivit par d'autres, tous plus proches les uns que les autres. Pris d'une impulsion, Draco leva son regard vers les cieux. Vers une lune brillante et ronde aux milieux des étoiles, vers la pleine lune.

Une sonnette d'alarme tinta dans son esprit, mais c'est à peine s'il l'entendit. Il continua de marcher vers une petite clairière, malgré la peur qui commençait à lui écraser les poumons.

C'est dans cette clairière qu'il en vit pour la première fois. Il y en avait cinq. Cinq loups-garous plus imposants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient sous leur forme de loup, et non de mi-homme mi-loup, mais ils ne perdaient pas pour autant leur superbe. Ils étaient plus grands qu'un loup normal et plus imposants avec leurs poitrails plus larges, leurs têtes plus massives et les pattes plus puissantes.

Quatre d'entre eux avaient un beau pelage roux, flamboyants. Et parmi ces derniers, Draco put apercevoir une forme plus petite et beaucoup plus fine, mais néanmoins très rapide. Une louve. Deux parmi les autres poursuivaient le dernier. Ils le taquinaient de leurs crocs.

Plus loin, couché dans l'herbe tendre se tenant le cinquième loup. Sa robe chocolat était humide, ce qui laissait penser qu'il venait de faire trempette quelque part.

Draco était complètement fasciné. Son attention était concentrée sur chacun de leurs gestes, chaque roulement de leurs muscles puissants, chaque reflet de l'astre nocturne sur leurs pelages, chaque sons qui sortaient depuis le fond de leur gorge.

Soudain, toutes les têtes à part la sienne se tournèrent en un seul et même mouvement vers un point inconnu du blond. Draco sortit un peu brutalement de son observation, réalisant par quoi ou plutôt par qui il avait été fasciné. Non, pas fasciné, un Malfoy n'est jamais fasciné par autre chose que par lui-même. C'était juste nouveau pour lui. Il serait sans doute trois fois plus beau que çà.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lasser du spectacle, quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Apparemment quelqu'un d'autre approchait. Et ce quelqu'un voulait avertir de son arrivé.

La curiosité pointa une seconde fois le bout de sa baguette, et au lieu de faire demi-tour, le blond se tapit encore plus derrière son buisson pour observer sans être vu. A aucun moment il ne se doutait qu'il venait de prendre la plus importante décision de toute son existence.

Ce n'était qu'un autre loup. Beau, certes, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cette apparition. Pourtant à ses yeux, il n'y avait pas plus belle créature au monde. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Son pelage noir et brillant attirait comme un trou noir son regard argenté. Il avait des yeux verts, des émeraudes étoilées. Plus grand et plus puissant que les autres, il se dégageait de lui un aura sombre, mais tellement attirante. Un vrai loup alpha. La bête s'approcha tranquillement de sa meute, et les autres firent cercle autour de lui. Il avait la prestance et la stature qu'il faut pour être le dominant et chacun inclinait respectueusement la tête devant lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, même Draco se sentait intimidé. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait plus aucune pensée cohérente. Il n'y avait plus que ces deux yeux qui semblaient le transpercer d'une flèche brulante. Ces deux émeraudes qui regardaient dans sa direction.

Qui regardait où ?

Le blond revint sur Terre à l'aide du plus horrible des électrochocs. Le loup noir le regardait en effet. Il ne savait plus que faire. C'était Potter en plus ! Oui, bien sur que c'était Potter. Çà lui ressemblait trop d'avoir une telle prestance, un tel pelage noir corbeau, ces yeux si…Mais à quoi pensait-il au juste ?

Pour l'heure il lui fallait sortir d'ici. Toutefois, apparemment ce n'était pas au goût de l'alpha. Il amorça un pas léger et gracieux dans sa direction. Premièrement, comment cette espèce de gryffondor avait fait pour le voir dans son buisson ? Un autre pas, tout aussi silencieux que le premier. Deuxièmement, pourrait-il fuir devant une meute entière de loups-garous à ses trousses ? Encore un pas, aussi doux qu'une caresse sur le sol moelleux de la forêt.

Devant le regard quelque peu prédateur du brun sur sa pauvre petite personne, le serpentard se dit que la fuite n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.

Sortant en trombe de sa cachette, le très courageux Draco Lucius Malfoy se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers l'entrée de la forêt. Derrière lui, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le loup s'élancer à ses trousses. Inconsciemment, il allongea ses foulées, la peur et l'excitation broyant ses entrailles. L'air entrait dans ses poumons en lui brûlant la gorge. Ses organes respiratoires aussi étaient en feu, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Tout c'à quoi il pensait c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était actuellement pas son lit, bien au chaud. C'était de la faute de Potter s'il en était arrivé là. D'abord Potter lui fournit une information intéressante qu'il pourrait exploiter pour le détruire un peu. Ensuite, Potter et sa renommée le convainc de propager une fausse rumeur sur lui. Enfin c'est encore Potter qui est en train de le poursuivre en pleine nuit, dans la forêt interdite et sous sa forme de loup.

S'il avait pu, il en aurait fait de la bouillie de Potter. Sauf que ce dernier était aussi haut que lui, beaucoup plus gros et surtout il avait d'énormes canines qui devaient bien faire 10 à 15 cm de long. De plus il était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

En effet, ledit Potter, oui encore lui, venait de le percuter sur le côté, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le blond, complètement déstabilisé, perdit son équilibre et se retrouva étalé de tout son long par terre. Par chance, il ne s'était pas ramassé au point de se blesser.

Non loin de lui, l'alpha s'était placé de manière à lui couper toute retraite. Il semblait s'amuser, le veinard. Draco hésitait vaguement entre rire de sa chute pitoyable devant le rouge et or, ou pleurer parce que ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas envie de le laisser partir.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, il avait juste envie de se faire tout petit.

Harry s'avança tranquillement après du blond qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale. Une petite larme perlait au coin de son œil.

Si au début il avait envie de se jouer du serpentard, le gryffondor se dit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Doucement, il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à happer de sa grande langue rosé, la perle salée qui avait fini par rouler sur le visage de Draco. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, surprit du geste, et se retrouva plongé dans le regard le plus hypnotisant qu'il avait jamais vu. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais ce n'était pas dû qu'à la peur. Il y avait autre chose…

Ils restèrent ainsi sans faire le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne se détourne et ne lance un long et puissant hurlement. Il partit ensuite, laissant l'autre encore sur le sol.

oOoOo

-Il m'a carrément coursé à travers toute la forêt interdite !!!

-Oui, je sais Draco. C'est la quatrième fois que tu le répètes.

-Mais tu te rends compte ? Je pourrais le faire expulser pour çà.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, alors à quoi bon ?

-C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour çà. Je pourrais peut-être le faire chanter.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Apeuré, sale et complètement épuisé, c'est auprès de Severus Snape, la grande terreur des cachots, que Draco alla trouver refuge après son petit désagrément. Il était minuit passé et le maître des potions avait vu d'un mauvais œil cette intrusion à son espace vitale. Il avait juste exceptionnellement accepté de le laisser entrer vu son état.

-Et pourquoi cela ? reprit son cher filleul.

Severus le regarda un long moment. Es-ce que Draco réalisait seulement la position plutôt…délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Mieux valait qu'il comprenne au plus vite, même s'il le prendrait sûrement très mal, donc plus tôt il saurait, plus vite il s'habituerait à l'idée.

-Parce que, Draco, je ne crois pas que te mettre ton futur alpha à dos soit une si brillante idée.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce. Draco avait perdu son air vexé et affichait maintenant la tête d'une personne à qui on annonçait le baiser du détraqueur.

Sur le coup, le vampire fut impressionné au point de se demander s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

Seulement il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

-J'ai parlé de ton futur alpha. Potter, donc. A moins que tu ne préfères Cedric Diggory mais je ne te le conseille pas.

-Jamais je ne serai sous les ordres d'un alpha. Et à choisir, je préférerais encore que çà soit un poufsouffle plutôt que Potter.

-Alors je dirais que tu es suicidaire, doublé d'un gros bébé totalement inconscient et irréfléchi.

Draco tremblait. Les paroles l'avaient profondément secoué. Il s'était toujours vu faire comme son père. Devenir un loup solitaire. Et là on lui disait qu'il faudrait qu'il choisisse un dominant ? Il en était hors de question.

-Draco écoute, reprit Severus un peu plus doucement. Je sais que c'est dur à digérer mais tu vas devoir être réaliste. Tu es obligé de rester à Poudlard encore six mois et demi, soit jusqu'en fin juin. Tu seras un jeune loup, pris en sandwich entre deux meutes plutôt puissantes : celle de Potter, et celle potentielle de Diggory. Le fait que tu sois obligé de les côtoyer te rend incroyablement vulnérable. De plus, là encore çà ne va pas te plaire, mais je doute que tu acquiers un rang suffisamment élevé pour te défendre seul. Tu seras amené à choisir une protection. Et je ne te conseille pas de te tourner vers Diggory. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser, il n'est pas de taille face à Potter.

Une larme, de rage sans doute, coula sur le visage du blond. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant d'y songer vraiment.

-Comment tu sais qu'il n'a aucune chance, Parrain ?

- Fais-moi confiance. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Et la soit disant chauve souris des cachots fit une chose que quasiment personne ne lui connaissait. Il sourit à son filleul. Un sourire mi-sournois, mi-attendri certes. Mais un vrai sourire quand même.

Le blond serpentard se calma un peu, légèrement rassuré. Mais il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir trouver le sommeil facilement. Tant mieux, il pourrait penser à ses options.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, le soleil semblait s'être caché derrière d'épais nuages, alors qu'un certain gryffondor se faisait sérieusement remonter les bretelles par une furie au Q.I très élevé.

-Tu peux me dire qu'es-ce qui t'as pris de lui courir après comme tu l'as fait ? Le pauvre doit être mort de peur à présent. Cria presque une Hermione hors d'elle.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu te soucies du sort de ce prétentieux ?

-Ne joue pas à çà. Çà n'excuse pas tes actes. Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait te faire renvoyer pour agression. Tu es un alpha, tu étais conscient de ce que tu faisais ! Sans compter que t'as dû lui donner la peur de sa vie. Je te signal qu'on ne voit pas des loups-garous d'un mètre cinquante de haut à quatre pattes tous les jours.

-Oh c'est bon ! Je lui ai rien fait à ton p'tit protégé. Et puis c'était plus fort que moi, tout chez lui m'attir…

Le brun se figea, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de regarder sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait aussi un peu choquée, mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le juger alors…

-Il m'a attiré. C'est comme s'il me chuchotait de venir mais en même temps je sentais sa peur. L'attirance était faible mais j'ai pas pu y résister. Alors je lui ai couru après. C'est dégradant de dire çà, mais je me sentais comme un chien qui court après le facteur. Au départ, il trouve le facteur attirant et veut jouer avec, mais la peur de ce dernier finit par rendre le jeu plus mesquin mais tellement plus excitant.

-Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois comprendre. Il y a juste une chose qui n'est pas normal. Tu dis avoir été au départ attiré par Malfoy ?

Harry rosit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette simple phrase le gênait beaucoup.

-Euh, oui, enfin c'est-à-dire qu'il sentait plutôt bon, il est pas très grand et çà fait comme un p'tit chiot avec qui on peut jouer, le taquiner, et aussi euh…Bon ok, je sais pas trop pourquoi il m'a attiré, t'es contente ?

-Plutôt oui. En gros tu es en train de me dire que tu aimes son odeur et que tu le trouves mignon. Admettons, je pense savoir pourquoi.

-Et tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ?

Hermione lui lança un regard énigmatique avant d'enfin accéder à sa demande.

-Je pense qu'après toutes ces années passées à vous battre, tu as fini par t'attacher à lui.

Sauf qu'elle se demandait encore comment Harry voyait le blond. Pas comme un meilleur ami, puisqu'il avait Ron et que leur relation y ressemblait plus. Pas comme un petit frère, Harry considérait à vue d'œil le blond comme son égal, même s'il était bien plus fort. Pas comme un ami vraiment, d'une certaine façon, leur relation était plus forte. Le terme que la plupart des gens venait à utiliser était « meilleurs ennemis ». Mais au fond cela ne voulait rien dire de concret. Alors Hermione préféra penser au terme « repère ». Inconsciemment, le brun se comparait depuis longtemps au vert et argent. La compétition avait longtemps régné entre eux. Il était aussi un repère dans le sens de foyer. Car dès qu'il allait mal, Harry cherchait Draco des yeux pour si possible démarrer une joute verbale.

Hermione était certaine qu'au fond, un Poudlard sans Malfoy aurait bien moins d'attraits pour Harry. En parlant d'Harry, ce dernier la regardait comme si elle avait perdu son incroyable intelligence.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Je me serais attaché à ce petit arrogant, prétentieux et adorable serpentard à la langue trop bien pendue ?

-Tu vois ? Tu viens de le traiter d'adorable.

-C'était ironique, Hermione. Non, mais tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? C'est totalement impossible pour moi de…j'arrive même pas à trouver de mots pour qualifier çà.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, une éclatante chevelure rousse apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Salut les gens. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Rien, Ron. Répondit Harry un peu sèchement.

-Faut pas t'énerver comme çà, vieux. Comme dit Fred et George, çà apporte des rides. Quand je pense que j'apportais de bonnes nouvelles.

-Quelles bonnes nouvelles ?

Le trio gryffondor s'était remis en route. Harry et Ron avaient leur après-midi de libre alors qu'Hermione devait aller à son cours d'étude de runes, avant d'être libre à 15h30.

-Eh bien Lavande Brown est très tentée de rentrer dans la meute. Elle m'a demandé de t'en parler Harry. Une jolie fille parmi nous attirera encore plus de monde tu verras. D'ailleurs, en entendant çà Colin Crivey m'a aussi fait une demande dès qu'il a su que c'était toi l'alpha.

A l'entente des mots du roux, Hermione se rendit, mais seul Harry semblait s'en être rendu compte. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal de détourner la conversation.

-Pour Lavande çà peut se faire, tant qu'elle ne sème pas la zizanie parmi la meute. Je sais que c'est une succube, donc elle a tendance à vouloir séduire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perturbe les âmes-sœurs au sein du groupe.

-Je lui en toucherai deux mots. On doit se voir pour en parler. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque.

Sur ce, il les planta là. Hermione semblait plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé, aussi Harry souffla t-il lorsqu'ils se séparent pour que la fille aux boucles châtaines aille en cours.

Il marchait paisiblement lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'accrocher au sein…encore.

-Coucou, Griffon !

-Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais quand tu m'appelles comme çà.

-J'y peux rien si tu ressembles vraiment à un griffon, et en plus tu as toutes les qualités d'un gryffondor. Je trouve que çà te va vraiment bien, et en plus c'est mignon.

Harry soupira, excédé. A quoi bon se rebeller, elle ne faisait que tenir son bras après tout.

oOoOo

Draco marchait dans les couloirs comme un zombie. Ce qu'avait dit Severus ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, le faisant irrémédiablement penser à Harry Potter. Et penser à ce cher gryffondor l'amenait à la veille, plus précisément pendant la pleine lune, lorsqu'il avait aperçu le grand loup noir.

Sans le vouloir, il frissonna, songeant à la caresse légère sur sa joue. En temps normal, çà l'aurait dégoûté. Mais étrangement c'était plutôt le contraire. Il marchait sans réel but, jusqu'à ce que des voix le fassent s'arrêter. Des voix étrangement familières.

-…Je trouve que çà te va vraiment bien, et en plus c'est mignon.

Weasley femelle ? Oh, si ce n'était qu'elle, il pourrait bien s'amuser à la descendre avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Sauf que le défaut le moins connu du serpentard pointa de nouveau le bout de sa baguette. La curiosité. Avec qui la rousse pouvait-elle bien parler ?

-Mais ce n'est pas pour çà que je suis venue te chercher, Harry…

Potter ? Alors çà c'était encore mieux, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il s'avança vers eux alors que les deux gryffondors continuaient leur conversation.

Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Ginny Weasley était pendue au bras du lycan le plus naturellement du monde et le serrait comme sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas plate. Elle battait des cils sous le petit sourire de Potter qui semblait trouver la situation plutôt intéressante.

Alors comme çà il avait vu juste ? Ces deux là étaient vraiment ensemble ?

Ils ne le remarquèrent même pas, aussi Draco préféra tourner les talons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas savoir, mais il était dégoûté.

Harry souriait. Il ne voulait pas froisser la jeune femme en restant froid. D'autant plus que maintenant qu'il formait une meute, il se devait de faire un effort. Donc il souriait du mieux qu'il pouvait et répondait à la rousse. Mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et il détourna le regard pour tomber sur…Malfoy ? Malfoy qui ne prend même pas la peine de venir lui lancer une pique ? Une vraie nouveauté çà.

-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

-Bien sûr, Ginny.

oOoOo

Il marchait assez rapidement vers la volière. Il voulait être au calme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi comme çà. Peut-être à cause des récents événements. Oui, sans doute. Potter avait tous ce qu'il voulait : un statut d'alpha, un corps d'athlète, relativement de bonnes notes, beaucoup d'amis, une famille puissante, une petite-amie aux attributs très attirants…

Et lui, le Malfoy, il était quoi à côté de tous çà ? Juste l'ancien rival qui n'arrivait plus à le suivre.

Une douleur sourde prenait place dans son cœur, et se propageait petit à petit dans chacune de ses cellules. Une douleur qui devenait de plus en plus lancinante. Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses états d'âme.

-Draco !!!

Le blond n'avait plus conscience de rien. Tous ce qu'il pût entendre, ce fut la voix du Prince de sang mêlé, ou plutôt le juron peu élégant qu'il venait de lâcher : « Merde, pas maintenant ! »

_**A suivre…**_

_Atria souffle un bon coup et s'étire._

Pioufff, j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à boucler un chapitre avant. J'espère que çà en valait la peine. Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

1-çà dérange quelqu'un si je délaisse un peu Cédric au profit de Draco pendant quelques temps ?

2-Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que de coutume. Faut pas vous y habituer, c'était pour me faire pardonner. Mais j'avoue quand même que mes chapitres sont courts, même si y'a pire.

3-Pour les loups, je me suis inspirée de la taille de la déesse-louve dans princesse Mononoke (pour Harry) et des loups-garous du film twilight.

4-C'était long à relire alors peut-être que des fois, j'ai laissé passer des fautes. Je m'en excuse.

Alors, vous me faites la tête ?


End file.
